Unavoidable Circumstances
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: At 5, Bella's already been bullied by Paul. She leaves in desperation to get away from it all. Years later, she's back with everyone knowing who she is, except Paul. He's imprinted on her but is choosing to ignore it. Would she even accept it? Will he?
1. WHAT!

Chapter 1: WHAT!!

Bella POV

Hey!! My name is Isabella Marie Black, but you can call me Bella for short. I just turned 13 years old. My father is Billy Black and my mom is Sarah Black. I also have an older brother named Jacob Ephraim Black and he just recently turned 14 years old. My mom died when I was 3 years old, because she had cancer. I was still too young back then so I didn't know what was going on. But I do know that my father and brother took her death very badly. It took them about 2 years to regain their selves.

Other than my blood related family I also have a second family. My second family consists of my very close friends: Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and Jared Swan. There is also Brady and Collin Ateara, Quil's cousins, who are twins. Jared wouldn't count as a close friend, because he is my cousin. His mom, Renee Black and my dad are brother and sister. Leah and Seth are also my cousins because their mom, Sue Clearwater, and my mom were sisters. I have a very big family, I know. But I still love them all nonetheless. We were all part of the Quileute tribe of La Push.

My mom was a different type of Quileute. She was part albino. She had a white creamy skin complexion, chocolate brown eyes and hair. I adapted all of this from her, which makes me different from everyone else. The rest of my family all had russet colored skin and ravenous black hair. I'm sometimes jealous of them because they all have the look that everyone else outside of our tribe wanted. But most of the time I actually like the way I am because I mirror my mom's appearance. My dad loves me very much and spoils me way too much. I'm kind of a daddy's girl and so is my brother but he doesn't let others see that.

But I do not like everyone from our tribe. There's this one guy that pisses me off the most out of everyone in La Push. Paul Meraz. He is the most annoying, frustrating, and intolerable boy ever!! I keep trying to tell my brother to stay away from him, but noooooo. Paul is his 'best friend' and he apparently doesn't understand why I hate him so much. My dad is the same way too. No matter how much of a daddy's girl I am, he just doesn't see a reason to hate Paul the way I do. Paul makes my life miserable as hell in school. He's an 8th grader and I'm a 7th grader. He always makes fun of me and embarrasses me in front of the whole school, only when my friends, cousins, and brother aren't around.

The whole school is in on it except for Leah, Emily, Claire, and Kim. They are my only true friends in the whole school, other than my family. They are the only other ones, other than myself, who has a reason to hate Paul as much as me. They see how he treats me in school. They've tried to stand up for me before, but that just caused him to do even worse things. My dad may be in the tribe council but Paul could care any less. In their eyes, he was a sweet innocent boy who could do nothing wrong. Innocent my ass!! I just hope that one day they could finally see who he truly is. One day…….

Anyways, I'm also a bit of a tomboy. I don't really care much about my appearance like most girls would. I also love to skateboard, play guitar, and play sports. If you ask anyone is La Push to describe me, they would say that I'm "one of the guys." Enough introductions!! I think you've learned enough about me. Today is September 13 and it's my birthday!! I hate it when people make a big deal out of my birthday though. I don't like being the center of attention. Let's just hope that they don't make something out of today. Time to go to school!!!

I walked to my closet as I tapped my chin.

"What to wear, what to wear"

I went to go grab my favorite band t-shirt, denim blue skinny jeans, and my black converse. I went to my mirror and brushed my hair a couple of times before tying it up in a messy ponytail with my bangs in front of my face. No makeup. Those are only for girly girls, like Lauren Mallory. *Shivers*. I hate her too. She's like Paul's partner in crime. Bitch.

I opened up my drawer and grabbed my phone, ipod, and wallet, then I stuffed them in my pockets. I walked downstairs while grabbing my skateboard and my backpack.

"Hey dad and Jake!!" I exclaimed.

"Morning darling," he replied.

"Sup Bells," Jake answered.

"Excited for your first day back in school?" Dad asked.

"Not really," I mumbled while grabbing a piece of bacon from the table.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Your stupid 'best friend' that's why," I said while putting up air quotes.

My dad just shook his head at me trying not to laugh.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jake nudged me.

"I'd tell you, but it's not like you'll believe me anyways. Right?" I challenged. He just let the subject drop.

"Do you need a ride from school?" my dad asked.

"No thanks Dad, I'm gonna ride my skateboard," I grinned.

"Okay then," he said.

"I gotta go, don't want to be late," I grabbed another piece of bacon before walking out the door.

"See you later honey!" my dad yelled.

I put on my backpack and began listening to my ipod. Fearless was playing by Taylor Swift. I know I said that I wasn't girly, but damn, that girl can sing real good. I got on my skateboard and started cruising through the streets. I passed by Sam's house and he was getting ready to leave.

"Sammy!!" I waved to him.

"See ya at school," he replied. I nodded but I didn't stop skateboarding.

After about 5 minutes, I arrived at school. No one else was there, but Leah was. I was on the way to her when someone stepped on my skateboard and I tumbled to the floor. I got a huge scratch on my right arm and it started to bleed. I looked up and saw Paul and Lauren. Once again, bitch. I turned to see Leah looking worried but I waved her off. I took off my earphones and stood up.

"What the fuck!" I shouted at him. He looked taken back for a bit but regained his posture. That was the first time that I've ever yelled or talked back to him.

"What the hell is your problem?!?" I shouted again.

He just smirked at me then walked away. I began to mumble a string of profanities under my breath as I walked to Leah.

"Stupid mother fucking bastard. Bitch. Cocksucker. Heartless, slimy, cold hearted, fuc – " Leah cut me off.

"Hey, stop cussing or I'll have to cut off your tongue," Leah joked. I gave her a glare. She grabbed my arm to take a look at it.

"He did that to you?" her tone was deadly.

"Yeah, and it hurts like hell," I complained.

"I don't see why you just don't let us beat the hell out of him"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me," Leah started walking me to the school nurse.

"I'd rather have myself hurt than see you suffer everyday because of that asstard," she replied. We chuckled at her weird word.

"That's another good word to use," I added.

"Whatever Le-le, just let it go. I've tried to tell them before and you know how that turned out," I continued.

"Yeah, but it's just not fair that you're the one getting hurt just because your family and friends won't listen to you," she said. We reached the nurses office and I got my arm bandaged. It was only 7 o'clock am. People didn't start arriving at school until 7:45 am so Leah and I always got to school early so we could talk.

"I know, but what can I do?" I asked frustrated while rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Let me beat up his ass," she smiled cheekily.

"Other than that," I playfully slapped her arm.

"I really don't know Bells," she said sadly," I hate that you're always getting hurt and I can't do anything about it!! I'm your cousin and I can't even find a way to help you!"

"It's not your fault. But I've been thinking…." I trailed off.

"What??" she asked impatiently.

"Maybe I could go visit Auntie Renee, after all she does love me. I've already talked to my dad about it. I lied to him and said that I needed to feel how it's like to have a mother figure. He agreed," I said.

"For how long though?" she asked.

"A few years maybe?" it turned out as more of a question.

"A few years!!! Are you out of your mind?!? I'll die!!" she yelled at me.

"It's for the best. I just want to have a fresh start. No Paul or Lauren. It's been like this for 7 fucking years Leah. And I'm tired of it!! Maybe moving away is the best choice," I replied.

"But I'll miss you!!" she hugged on to me as if her life depended on it.

"Don't worry I'll still talk to you on the phone, we'll email, and – " she cut me off.

"It still won't be the same!! Please don't leave," she begged. Tears were streaming down her face. I looked away. I didn't want to see her like this.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I've made my choice," I sighed.

"I really can't change your mind?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just promise you won't forget about me or our family and friends. That you'll always keep in touch, no matter how busy you are," she said.

"I promise," I said to her as I hugged her. We pulled away and Leah had a glint in her eye.

"Ankle promise?" she asked.

We did our ankle promise which consisted of us doing a bunch of moves which ended in us shaking our ankles. Whenever we did this, it meant that the promise must be fulfilled and never ever broken. If it was, then it would result in the ending of our friendship.

"At least now I know that you can't break that promise," Leah said.

"I wasn't planning to anyways," I replied.

"Come on let's go. People are starting to arrive," Leah reminded me.

"Okay," I replied. We made our way through the crowds and met up with our friends and family.

"Sup Bella and Leah!!" Embry shouted.

"Mornin' Em!" I replied.

"Sup dude," Leah said to him shyly.

Ah… All of us knew that Leah liked Embry and that Embry liked Leah, but they were both oblivious to it. We've been trying to hook them up, but no luck once so ever.

"Hey girls!!" I said to Emily, Claire, and Kim. They waved and smiled back at me.

"Hey Bells wh – " Quil trailed off as he saw my arm.

Quil's always been protective of me. I knew that he liked me and I had a crush on him too, but we never acted on it.

"Who the hell did this to you?" he asked. His expression was livid.

"Yeah Bella, what happened?" Paul asked innocently. I glared at him.

"I was doing a trick on my way to school and I missed it so I fell on the floor," I lied smoothly. I was the best liar out of all of us, so no one ever questioned me.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I lied, again.

Everyone was looking at us now. We just had an intimate moment and my stomach was tingling. Someone coughed and there stood was Jacob.

"Mind telling me why you're holding my baby sister like that," Jake pointed to us.

We were sitting very closely and his hands were rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Just comforting her," Quil grinned at Jake.

"Well stop it," he hissed.

"Jake!" I chastised.

"Hey, no one can touch my baby sister like that," he put his hands in mock surrender. Quil looked down and blushed. Aww… cute.

Collin and Brady caught me staring at Quil and began doing wolf whistles.

"Shut up!" I groaned as I tried to hit them.

"Oww," I rubbed my arm furiously because I momentarily forgot that I had an injured arm.

"Stop it, you're hurting yourself," Quil said.

"Thanks," I blushed about ten shades of red. He cared!!

"Anyways, anything new?" Sam asked.

"Umm, not really??" I stuttered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied too fast, "I'll be back"

I immediately left our table and began walking to the school garden. I always liked going there because it was so peaceful and not that much people ever went there. I sat down on the grass and began sobbing. I've never let anyone see me so weak and vulnerable except Leah. I cried about my family and friends. How was I going to cope without them?

"Bells?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see Quil standing a few feet behind me. I didn't acknowledge his presence. I just turned back around a continued sobbing. I felt him sit next to me and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm moving away Quil," I said through sobs.

"You- your what?" he stuttered.

"I'm going to go live with my Aunt Renee," I said again.

"But why??" his voice was pained.

"I'm tired living like this. Do you remember all those times that I was hurt? When I scratched my face? When I fell into a coma? And today, when my whole arm got bandaged?" I asked him, sobbing again. He nodded.

"Well guess what?!? It wasn't because I'm clumsy. Hell, I'm nothing close to being clumsy. It was all Paul's fault!! He pushed me down one time and I scratched my face on a rock. He was messing around with me at school and accidently pushed me down the stairs. You know what he did, he ran!! He didn't even bother to help me. That's why I fell into a coma. And today?? He stepped on my skateboard and my whole right arm got damaged!! For seven fucking years, I've pretended to be the clumsy girl that you all think I am. I can't take it anymore. I want a new life and fresh start!!" I finished my rant and continued to sob again.

I looked at Quil and saw that his face was expressionless. I stopped sobbing and looked at him.

"Quil?" he didn't respond.

"Quil?"

"I'm gonna kill that fucker," he stood up and began walking back to our table.

"Quil, please don't!" I shouted after him.

"No Bella, I won't let him hurt you anymore," he shouted.

"Please let it go!!" I hugged him and he relaxed at my touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I've tried to tell everyone. Jacob, Sam, Embry, and my dad, but none of them ever believed me. I thought that I would just get the same reaction from you," I whispered.

He cupped my cheeks and said, "By now you should know that I'm different from them." I chuckled. He leaned into me and just when our lips were about to touch, the bell rang. I pulled back and the silence between us was awkward.

"See you at lunch," I said trying to relieve the tension.

"Yeah," he used his hand to ruffle his hair.

Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my uninjured arm and pulled me back.

"Bells, I really need to do this," he looked apologetic.

He pulled me in for a short but sweet kiss. Just as fast as it happened, he was gone just as fast. Leaving a few words hanging in the air, "see you later."

I walked out of the garden in a daze. My fingers were touching my lips, trying to find out if it really happened. Hell yeah, there's no way that I just dreamt that. I walked to my homeroom, still in my daze and I went to go sit down next to Leah. I kept replaying the kiss over and over my head.

"Bella?? BELLA!!" I snapped out of it as I fell out of my chair.

"AHHH!!" I shouted. The whole classroom laughed at me. Oh great, I just remembered. Paul's in my homeroom class. Asstard.

"What's up?? I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now," Leah asked.

"Nothing," I said hoping she would drop it. She didn't.

"Nothing my ass. What happened when Quil went looking for you?" she asked curiously.

"I told him about me moving and about Paul," I replied.

"And?"

"He believed me," _please drop it._

"And?" _fuck_

"We kissed, ok!!" I shouted.

The whole class heard our conversation and shouted "WHAT!!"

"Damn it," I muttered.


	2. AN: Must Read

**This is not an update. I just wanted to clear up the ages of the characters in the story and the pairings. (in my story, La Push High is middle and high school, but it only has about 500 students) The new characters will show up much later in the story. When the story picks up again, just add 4 years to their ages and grades.**

**Bella = just turned 13, 7****th**** grader**

**Jacob = just turned 14, 8****th**** grader**

**Quil = 14, 8****th**** grader**

**Paul = 14, 8****th**** grader**

**Embry = 14, 8****th**** grader**

**Jared = 15, 9****th**** grader**

**Sam = 15, 9****th**** grader **

**Leah = 13, 7****th**** grader**

**Emily = 14, 8****th**** grader**

**Claire = 13, 7****th**** grader**

**Kim = 13, 7****th**** grader**

**Collin = 12, 6****th**** grader**

**Brady = 12, 6****th**** grader**

**Seth = 12, 6****th**** grader**

**Bella/Paul Quil/Claire**

**Embry/Leah Jacob/Nessa (new character)**

**Sam/Emily Collin/Andrea (new character)**

**Jared/Kim Brady/Michelle (new character)**

**Seth/Jackie (new character)**


	3. Quil

**Don't think that this is a Quil/Bella pairing. This ****will**** be a Bella/Paul pairing. I just wanted to have Bella experience an actual relationship before Paul. I also wanted Paul to feel jealous about them. He doesn't show it, but he does like Bella, but he keeps thinking that Bella is taking away his friends. Now that it's all cleared up, keep reading. Enjoy :) And don't forget to review!!**

Chapter 2: Quil

Bella POV

"You what now?!" Leah squealed.

"Great, just fucking great!" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

I heard a growl and turned around to see Paul with an expression I've never seen from him before. Heartbreak? No way, it's just not possible. Paul was the heartbreaker of our school, even more so than the high schoolers.

"This is a good thing. You guys have liked each other for so long!! It's about time something like this happened," she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Did you consider the fact that I'm moving to Florida after this semester?" I asked her.

"Oh that," her face instantly dropped.

"Yeah, that. My first kiss," I went back to la la land. I reached up to touch my lips again.

"Who cares if your moving away? Just make the best out of it. So how was your first kiss?" she exclaimed.

"Will you keep quiet?!? It was awesome. His lips were so soft," I sighed dreamily.

"I wonder when I would get my first kiss," Leah sighed as well.

"BRRRRIIIINGG!!" the bell rang.

"See you at nutrition," I said to her.

"Yeah see ya"

Just as I was about to head out, someone slapped my stuff away from my hands and pushed me down. It was Paul, again.

"So I heard you kissed Ateara," Paul taunted.

"Yeah what about it," I hissed. I began to gather my stuff but he kept kicking them away.

"Just thought that I'd tell you to stay away from him," he laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can push me around and mess with me, but you don't fucking tell me who I can or can't hang out with. Why do you care anyway?!" I shouted.

"You're not gonna steal another one of my friends. You already have my best friend wrapped around your finger. I'm not letting you take away Quil," he snapped.

"So that's why you've pushed me around all of my life. You thought I was stealing your friends? Newsflash!! I've been trying to keep them away from you, but no, it's fucking obvious to me and everyone else that they choose you. And you don't have to worry about me anymore Paul Meraz, because I'm moving. Away from you and this whole school. I'm going to Florida. So just stay out of my damn life!!" I picked up my stuff and ran to my first period.

It was a good thing that no one saw our showdown. I decided to tell my family that I'm moving to Florida during lunch. I had my 1st period with the girls. Finally! I walked into my math class and took my seat in between Claire and Kim.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Sup guys," I replied.

"What happened today, why did you walk out on us?" Kim asked.

"Eh, personal issues," I said.

"Can't you tell us?" Claire asked.

"I will. I'm going to tell all of you during lunch. Oh, and don't wait up for me and Leah during nutrition. We'll be doing something," I added. They nodded.

The bell rang again and it was time for my second period, Music. Shit, I had this period with Quil. The only reason I had it with Quil is because it's an elective. God, it's so not the time to have a nervous breakdown.

"See you at lunch Bells," Kim waved goodbye.

"Laters," I replied.

I walked to my Music class. Very slowly, might I add. What's going to happen? Did he regret kissing me? Will he still want to be my friend? Damn it. I walked in. Shit I forgot, I sit next to him too. This day is turning out to be the worst and best day ever. And it's my birthday, doesn't that count for anything? I saw him sitting in his seat, next to mine. He looked so cute. Stop it Bella, focus. I walked down the aisle, way too slow.

"Miss Black, can you please walk faster?" our teacher asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, blushing. I noticed that a few of the students from my homeroom were in this class too. They turned to each other and began whispering. My bet that it was about me and Quil.

I took my seat next to him. I used my hair as a curtain to hide my face from him.

"Students, I need to leave for a moment. Angela will you please be in charge?" the teacher said.

"Sure," she replied. The other kids just went to do their own things. I guess they forgot about us already.

I took out my notebook and began doodling a few patterns. I could feel Quil burning holes in my back. Suddenly, my notebook and pen were taken from me. I turned to look at Quil.

"What the hell!!" I whispered.

"Is that it then? I kiss you and you ignore me? Damn it Bells, I like you a lot. Way more than I should. Don't you like me back?" he looked pained. It took me a moment to realize what he just said. When I did, my eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I like you Bella. A lot," he said again.

"Really? I'm still moving to Florida though. You don't care?" I asked.

"Let's just make the best out of the time we have left. Please," he begged. I didn't trust my own voice, because I was way too excited. I just nodded my head. His face broke into a huge grin.

"Here's your stuff back," he smiled cheekily. I took my notebook and pen from him.

"Thanks Q," he smiled at his new pet name.

"Hmm, Q. I like it," he approved.

"Well, I still would've called you Q whether you liked it or not," I teased.

"Gosh we're turning into Sam and Emily," Quil groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I'm gonna turn into a pussy like Sam," he complained.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because now I won't be able to stop saying things like you're beautiful, your eyes shine like the moon, you keep me up at night, and – " I didn't notice that we were leaning into each other, but his speech was interrupted when the teacher came back.

"I'm back kids. We'll resume from…." I tuned out her voice.

I felt Quil slide his hands into mine from under the desk. I looked up at him and he merely grinned. My stomach fluttered at this gesture. We sat in the back of the classroom so no one could see us. When the teacher turned around to write a song on the board, I took the chance to kiss Quil on the cheek. I moved to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved his head to face me and I ended up kissing him on the lips. I gasped and pulled away. The teacher heard me.

"Miss Black is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I umm just hit myself on the table," I lied.

She shook her head and resumed writing the song. I saw a smirk form on Quil's lips. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"That wasn't nice," I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You look cute like that. I'll apologize if you tell me that you didn't enjoy the kiss," he challenged. I kept quiet. I couldn't lie and tell him that. Because, boy did I love it!!

"Damn it Quil, you're making me turn into a girl," I complained.

"Why, aren't you a girl? You are a girl, aren't you?" he teased.

"Of course I am! What I meant was that, you're making me turn into one of those girly girls who can't stop thinking about the guy they're hung up on, or the way their lips are – " I shut up realizing what I just said.

"So you like my lips, huh?" he asked.

I felt so embarrassed. I turned my head away from him and pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry," he gave a pout with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," I said defeated.

"Stupid Quileute genes and their puppy dog eyes," I mumbled. Quil chuckled.

"It's good thing you're a Quileute too then babe," Quil whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight.

"BRRRIIIINNNG!!" the bell rang again.

"Yeah, gotta go. Bye!!" I grabbed my stuff and practically ran out. Just as I was about to enter the cafeteria, someone grabbed my waist. I squealed.

"Hey, you just left me there. Is that how you're supposed to treat your boyfriend," a voice teased. Quil.

"Damn it Quil, you scared me," I pulled out from his grasp.

"What, no kiss? After all you did say that you loved my lips," he teased, again.

"You already stole one from me remember," I tapped his forehead.

"I don't mind giving it back," he had me pinned against a wall with his hands on either side of me. As he leaned into me, I got out from his entrapment and his lips were met by air.

"I'll see you at lunch. I gotta go meet up with Leah," I said. I made sure that I was a good 5 feet away from him.

"Alright," he said defeated. He looked like someone just kicked his puppy. Don't give in Bella. Stay strong. Greeaat, now I'm talking to myself.

I turned to go leave but I just couldn't get Quil's sad face out of my head. I turned back to him, but I saw him walking away.

"Quil, wait!!"

He abruptly stopped and looked at me. I smacked into him and we both fell on the floor. I gave him a kiss that lasted a good 10 seconds.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very," he said satisfied.

"I'll see you at PE," I said as I helped him off from the floor.

"Yup," he replied.


	4. Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

Bella POV

I walked down the halls to meet up with Leah. We met up at the music room. Miss Andrews gave us permission to be there, because we had to practice. For what? I'm going to be performing at our annual talent show.

"Hey Le-le!" I exclaimed.

"What happened during you're second period?" she asked.

"Quil and I are an official couple!!" I squealed like a girl.

"I'm so happy for you!! Are you ready to practice?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

We spent our whole nutrition practicing for my performance. And I did great!!

"See you at lunch!" I shouted after her.

"You too," she replied.

My 3rd period History class went by smoothly. I didn't have to worry about anything. I was left alone to think about today. The bell rang again and I went to my 4th period, PE. Damn, I had this class with Paul. I went into the girls' locker room and changed into my uniform. I walked to the field and sat in the designated area for my class.

"Alright kids. It's a new year and I'm glad to see you guys again. Our first sport this year will be football. Our routine will go like this, Monday: sport, Tueday: fitness day, Wednesday: sport, Thursday: run, and Fridays will always be free days," he started talking about rules and uniforms but I decided to tune him out.

"Okay today will be a free day, you guys are dismissed," he said.

I stood up and walked away. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Embry were in the same PE period but they had different teachers. I walked to their class and as soon as they were dismissed they jogged to me.

"Hey Bells!" Sam greeted.

"Sup guys," I greeted back.

"Yo little sis," Jacob smiled. I smiled back.

"So how's your first day been?" Jared asked.

"Great," I replied truly meaning it.

"Why is that?" Embry asked. I shrugged it off.

We walked to the benches and sat down. Quil sat down next to me. The guys were way in too deep into their conversation to notice me and Quil holding hands behind our backs. Sam turned around and noticed our position. I immediately pulled my hand away from Quil's.

"Bella, what were you guys just doing?" Sam asked as he advanced onto me.

Jacob, Embry, and Jared's attentions were turned to me.

"Umm, nothing?" I replied.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," he said still advancing.

I ran away from him and onto the field. I ended up passing by some people who were playing football.

"Bella can you catch the football for us?!" a boy shouted across the field. I nodded and catched the ball. I made a touchdown for them.

"Thanks dude!" the boy, who turned out to be Andrew, said.

"No prob," I replied.

I walked away from him. A furious Paul walked up to me.

"What the hell do you want now?!?" whined.

"You caused me to lose the fucking game!!" he shouted.

"That must suck, huh? You got beat by a girl," I taunted.

"Why you little – " he was about to punch me but he got knocked down by something.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Don't fucking touch my girlfriend," Quil hissed. He looked scary. I've never seen him like this before.

"Why are you defending her? She's just a girl. She's doesn't deserve to be called a Quileute. Look at her she's so pale. She looks nothing like us," Paul said while glaring at me.

"I don't give a fuck if she's different. I like her that way," Quil defended.

"See? She's even turning you into a pussy," Paul added.

"I'd rather be a pussy than be a big jerk like you!" they started to throw punches at each other.

Tears were streaming down my face. He's right. I don't deserve to be called a Quileute. I'm just different. I've always been different. I ran away and went to go get changed. Hell, it's a free period anyway. I'll just skip, he's already marked me in. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the field. I rode my skateboard and made my way out of the school. I'll be back by lunch.

I've been out for 30 minutes and I started to make my way back to school. I met up with my family in the cafeteria and sat down next to Leah.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Hey guys?" I said.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"I'm moving to Florida," I stated. I put my head down on the table.

"What!?!?!?!" they all screamed except Quil and Leah.

All attention in the cafeteria was turned toward us.

"You're not leaving. I won't let you!!" Jacob yelled.

"It's already been decided. I already have tickets to leave by the end of this semester. But I've changed my mind," I said.

They all sighed in relief. They probably thought I meant that I wasn't leaving anymore. Well, they're wrong.

"What I meant was, I'm going change the ticket date to this coming weekend," I stated.

"WHAT!!!" Leah and Quil stood up from their seats.

"You didn't mention anything about that," Leah shouted.

"Cuz I just decided that when I skipped 4th period," I replied.

"If it was about what Paul said, please forget about it," Quil pleaded.

"Sorry Quil but I've made my decision," I said. I gave him one last kiss.

I stood up and walked away. "I'm sorry guys and I hope that you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do," I whispered.

When I walked away from them, I walked away from my previous life. I lied to them again. I didn't decide for it to be this weekend, but for today. I've already told my dad on the phone and he's already arranged it. We said our goodbye's. I just couldn't leave without telling him.

I went back home and gathered my stuff. I got Dad to pack for me. I brought my stuff to my dad's car and we drove to the airport.

"I love you Dad," I said to him.

"I love you too baby girl. This is gonna crush Jacob," he added.

"He'll deal with it," I tried to convince myself.

"I hope so. See you in 4 years?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Flight G342 for Florida, now boarding," the speaker announced.

"Bye Dad," I said.

"Bye baby girl," tears were streaming down his face.

School must be over by now. I made my way through the crowd and onto the plane. On my way there, I saw Paul sitting on a bench. What the hell was he doing here? I saw him hug a lady that must have been about 24 years old. Suddenly, our eyes locked. I looked away and walked even faster to my flight. I could hear someone running after me.

"What the hell Bella?!?!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and it was Paul.

"You wanted me out of your life, right? So here I am fulfilling your wish. Because of you, I'm walking away from my friends and family without a goodbye. I hope you're happy," during my rant, I had been poking his chest in anger.

"But you can't leave," he demanded.

"You've hated me ever since we were 5. What's the difference about now? And why not?" I asked him.

"Because of this," he kissed me with so much passion. Even with Quil, it felt nothing like this.

"What - " he interrupted me.

"Don't forget about me," he said, then he walked away. Like hell, I was going to forget about him. The guy who's put me through hell for 7 years and then kisses when I walk out of his life? That's such an easy person to forget, I thought sarcastically. It still didn't change anything. I still hated him. Or so I thought. I made my way to the plane.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

The minute I stepped onto the plane, was the minute I changed my life forever.

Paul POV

I was at the airport picking up my aunt. I hugged her, but then I locked eyes with Bella. What the hell? I thought she was leaving by the end of the semester. It may seem like I hate Bella and all her guts, I do, but I like her too. She's different from everyone else. There's no point in showing her that though, because she hates me too. Probably way more than I hate her. I ran after her.

"What the hell Bella?!?!" I shouted

"You wanted me out of your life, right? So here I am fulfilling your wish. Because of you, I'm walking away from my friends and family without a goodbye. I hope you're happy," she poked me in the chest in anger.

"But you can't leave," I demanded.

"You've hated me ever since we were 5. What's the difference about now? And why not?" she asked me.

"Because of this," I kissed her. I fucking kissed her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"What - " I interrupted her.

"Don't forget about me," I said before walking away. Damn, who am I supposed to torture now?

Leah POV

School's already ended and I haven't seen Bella anywhere. Maybe she went home? I went to her house and saw Uncle Billy with red puffy eyes.

"This is for you," he handed me a letter.

I opened it and it said:

_Dear Leah,_

_Hey, I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I lied to you guys again. I left for Florida today. I just had to Le-le. But don't worry, I haven't broken my promise. I'm still going to call and email you. I won't ever forget you guys. I ankle promised, remember?_

_Can you do me a favor though? Can you tell Quil to move on, for me? Tell him that I'm really sorry for just leaving him hanging. I just really had to do this. I want him to be happy. _

_I'm really gonna miss you Leah!! Don't worry though, we'll see each other in a few years. I love you, all of you!! Don't forget about me._

_Your best friend and cousin,_

_Bella_

I dropped the note and began crying.

"She's gone," I whispered.

Don't worry Bella. I won't let you down. I'll do what you've asked. And I won't ever forget you. Never.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please review!! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I gain. So please review :)**


	5. I'm Back

**Hey guys!! This is now 4 years after Bella left and she's back!! Yay! But don't worry, Paul won't be able to get her love for a really long, long, long, long, time. He's gotta work for it. Hence the title "working for love". Go on, keep reading! Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: I'm Back

Leah POV

I can't believe that it's already been 4 years since Bella left. She kept her promise. We would talk on the phone every day. We talked about her life in Florida and how the guys and girls were doing here in La Push. A lot of things have happened since she's been away. Quil moved on with Claire. Bella was very happy to hear about that. She's moved on too, not with another guy but she's already accepted that they're over. I'm finally together with Embry too. Jacob's now going out with a girl named Nessa. She's really sweet. Jared and Kim got together and Emily and Sam are still going strong.

The guys have no idea that Bella is coming home today. I just told them that I have a cousin who's moving here. I'm so excited to finally see her. Paul's still the bastard that he used to be. Instead of a bully, he's now a skirt chaser. He's probably made out with the whole entire girl population of the school. And guess what? I'm a fucking bitch. I mean literally. I can turn into a freaking wolf. So can all of the guys. Only Emily, Kim, Nessa, and Claire are normal people. My life is fucked up.

The people who are together are practically paired up for life, because they're imprints. Imprinting is when we find our soul mates. Embry and I imprinted on each other making our bond even stronger. Sam is our alpha, but Jacob is the proper owner of the position. He just doesn't want to claim it. I didn't tell Bella about this huge detail though because I didn't want her freaking out. We're worried about her though, because it's possible for her to turn into a wolf too. I still can't wait for her to get home!!

Bella POV

It's been 4 damn years since I left La Push, and I'm moving back today. I didn't tell anyone about it other than Leah. I wanted to surprise my dad and Jacob. I've changed a lot too. I act more like a girl now. I actually wear dresses and makeup!! But I still have the same personality. I still love to play sports and my guitar, and I still skateboard. I'm finally over Quil.

When Paul kissed me that one day, it changed everything. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him, I do, but it's like I started liking him. Never in those 4 years have I forgotten the kiss that he gave me, and I'm pissed at myself about it. I'm not supposed to like the guy that's made me go through hell!! But then again, you can never stop your heart from liking someone. See?? I'm even starting to think like a girly girl.

"We have landed," the speaker announced.

Finally, home sweet home. I went to go grab my stuff from the luggage pick-up. I looked around for a Leah. I saw a russet skinned girl with jet black hair holding up a sign that said 'Bella Black.' Holy shit!! There's no way that, that's Leah.

"Leah?!?!" I yelled.

"Bella!!" I dropped my stuff and ran to her. I hugged her really tightly.

"You look so different!" I exclaimed.

"You too. What happened to tomboy Bella?" she teased.

"She grew up," I grinned at her.

"I still can't believe that you're here," Leah said still hugging me while jumping up and down.

"Me either," I replied, "So no one else knows right?"

"Nope, only me," she said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Let's see if the guys can figure out that it's me. Introduce me to them as Marie," I said to her.

"Ok, but what about Seth? He'll know that we have no such cousin named Marie," she replied.

"It alright, I got him. I wanna see how different the guys are now. I just want to observe them before letting them know that it's me," I told her.

"Ok," she replied, "Let's go!"

We got into her car and drove out of Port Angeles.

"So any guys?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Seriously? I thought that you would have a lot of guys hung up on you by now," she added.

"Oh I did. It's just that I never acknowledged them," I said.

"And why not?" she asked

"Promise not to be mad at me ok," I told her. She nodded.

"Before I got on the plane, I saw Paul at the airport. He kissed me," I whispered. She stepped on the brake pedal and the car went into an abrupt stop. The cars behind us were honking like crazy.

"He what now?!?!" she yelled.

"Leah, keep driving," I reminded her.

"Why the hell did he kiss you?!" she asked, her expression was still mad.

"I have no freaking idea Le-le. He kissed me then said 'Don't forget about me'. After that he just walked away," I screamed in frustration.

"What does this have to do with you not dating anybody else?" she added.

"Leah, I haven't been able to get that kiss put of my head for 4 fucking years! How am I supposed to like the guy who was the reason for my departure and my life being like hell!! I bet he's still the same big fat jerk that he used to be," I ranted.

"That must suck," she commented.

"Yeah, it does"

"He still is a jerk, you know. He's a skirt chaser now. I'm telling you, please don't fall under his spell ok?" she made me promise. I nodded my head.

"I'll try. Don't get me wrong, I still hate him, I really really do. My emotions are just so fucked up right now," I said.

"I'll still stand by your decisions no matter what," she assured me.

"Thanks. You're the best Le-le"

"No problem"

When I looked out the window, I noticed that she passed by her house.

"Leah where are we going? You just passed by your house," I told her.

"We're going to La Push High. The guys are having a football game right now. You know seniors," she joked. I laughed with her.

We pulled up at the parking lot.

"Remember, I'm Marie ok?" I reminded her.

"I know," she grinned.

We walked to the school and sat down on the bleachers. We took seats with Claire, Kim, Emily, and a girl that I didn't know.

"Hey guys," Leah said to them.

"Sup Lee. Who's this?" the girl asked her.

"This is Be – " I nudged her, "I mean Marie."

"Nice to meet you," I told the girl.

"It's Nessa. It's nice to finally meet the cousin that Leah won't shut up about," she said.

"You too," I told her.

"Hi, I'm Emily," Emily greeted. I can't believe she doesn't remember me. I hope they figure out soon though.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

"I'm Kim and this is Claire," she pointed to Claire.

"I'm Marie," I told them.

"You guys, the game's going to start," Nessa exclaimed.

"I can't believe they don't remember me," I whispered in Leah's ear.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll remember soon enough," she assured. I nodded my head.

I turned to look at the football field and I was met by brown, curious eyes. Paul. I looked away not wanting him to realize that it's me. I just hope that he didn't.

Paul POV

Ever since we all turned into wolves, the guys found out about what I've done to Bella. And let me tell you, I got hell for it. We're all good now though. It took them a while, but they eventually forgave me. I had to do so much stuff for them from cleaning their shoes to their cars. I'm just glad that we're all okay now.

Sometimes I still wonder about Bella. Four years. It's been that long and I still can't get that kiss out of my head. Crazy, right? I'm supposed to be the one that hates her with everything I've got, but all I've done is think about her. I wonder how it's gonna be when we again.

We were having a football game today. Leah told us that she had a cousin moving down here today. I wonder how she was going to look like. I mean if Leah looks that good, what about her cousin?

"Yo Paul," Jacob said.

"Let's have a good game today," he patted me on the back.

I met up with the rest of the guys. I looked up and saw a chick taking a seat with Leah by her side.

"Dude who's the chick?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe she's Leah's cousin," he replied.

**(AN: Sam and Jared are still in high school, because they flunked a grade when they disappeared for their transformation. Keep reading!!)**

"She's hot!" Jared commented.

"I know man," I told him.

"Oh great, now you're gonna go after the new girl?" Embry said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, like always," Quil mumbled.

Quil finally forgave me 2 years after Bella's departure. I was happy. At least I had my friend back. I still feel a bit guilty for being the reason why she left.

"Yup, you know it!" I grinned.

I looked up into the bleachers and met chocolate brown eyes. I've seen those eyes from somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Paul?? PAUL!!" Jacob shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Get your head in the game!" he poked my forehead.

"Sorry, I zoned out," I apologized.

"The new girl huh? Maybe she'll change your ways," Sam teased.

"No way man," I tried to convince myself.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Quil teased.

"Maybe he imprinted," Jared added.

"I've said this before. I don't want to imprint," I said as my anger flared.

"Chill out man, we're just kidding," Embry said.

"Sorry," I replied.

"And here are the Wolves!!" the announcer shouted.

"Come on, let's beat this guys!" Jacob shouted.

"1, 2, 3 Wolves!" Sam yelled.

We ran out onto the field and began playing.

Bella POV

"Are they our guys?" I asked Leah. She nodded her head.

"Holy shit! They've grown so much," I whispered.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," she replied.

The game ended and we made our way to the guys. The Wolves ended up winning 49-0. Yup, they were that good.

"Hey guys!" Leah greeted.

All of the guys had just taken a shower and their hair was still wet.

"Sup Leah," the guy, who I assume is now Sam, said.

"I want you guys to meet my cousin, Marie," she introduced me to them.

"I'm Sam," he held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted.

I noticed that Quil, I think, was giving me curious eyes.

"Hi," I squeaked out.

"I'm Quil," he said.

"Marie," I replied.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I lied. Good, at least I'm still the good liar that I used to be.

"Ok so Marie this is Jared, Sam, Quil, Jacob, and Embry," she gestured to them.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said.

"You too" the replied.

"Hey, what about us?" I heard a voice complain.

I turned around to see Seth, Brady, and Collin. Oh my gosh! They're all so grown up.

"Seth is that you??" I shouted.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You seriously don't remember?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Can I talk to him for a while?" I asked the guys.

"Sure," Leah said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on Seth," I pulled him far away from the rest of the guys.

"I seriously don't know who you are," he whined.

"Sethykins!! You seriously don't remember your oh so favorite cousin??" I chastised him.

"Bella?!?!" he shouted. I nodded my head.

"No freaking way!" he picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"You're so huge now! And hot," I complimented.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"But don't tell anyone ok?" I asked him.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to see if they can still remember me. Oh and by the way, I'm posing as a Marie so make sure you don't call me Bella," I told him.

"No problem. I still can't believe that you're home!" he hugged me again.

"Come on let's go back. Our friends are looking way too anxious," I laughed.

He crouched down on the floor.

"Piggy back ride?" he asked me.

"I still remember when you could barely carry me," I laughed as I jumped on his back.

He ran us back to our friends.

"What happened?" Leah asked.

"I made him remember," I winked at her. She caught my drift.

"So Marie," Jacob said.

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't met one more person," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hey guys, what's goin – " a voice said, but he immediately shut up when our eyes locked. It was Paul.

Shit, he looked so different. He was only wearing shorts and it revealed his perfect 'V'. It was obvious that he just got out of the shower. Beads of water were still running down his body. I took in his facial expression. It looked like a blind man who's just seen the sun for the first time.

"I'm Paul," he said.

"And I'm not interested," with that I walked away dragging Leah with me. I left him there with a stunned facial expression. He freaking deserved it. Great, now I have another image of him in my mind. I may have just fallen in love with, right at that moment. But I can't be in love with him. God, what am I supposed to do?!?!?

**Did you like that chapter?? Cuz I did!! So far, this is my favorite chapter. Was it yours? Don't forget to R&R!**

**Review, review, review!! More chapters coming soon :)  
**


	6. Finding Out

**Hey guys!! I wasn't even supposed to update this chapter until the night of January 1st, but when I checked my email today I was like "Holy Crap!" Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!! You guys deserve this chapter!! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 5: Finding Out

Paul POV

Wait, what?

I heard the booming laughs of my friends.

"And you said you weren't going to imprint," Sam laughed.

"I didn't," I said it, but I said it to try and convince myself.

"Dude, there's no way that you didn't imprint. We all saw it on your face," Embry said.

"Maybe I was just shocked. Yeah, that's right. Shocked. I was just shocked," I said.

"You won't be able to run away from it," Jacob said.

"What's her name?" I suddenly asked.

"Marie," Quil answered.

"Marie, why does that name ring a bell?" I asked myself.

"Maybe it's the imprint taking effect man," Jared teased.

"I told you! I did not imprint on her!!" I shouted.

"What you're just going to let Marie suffer just because you're an arrogant bastard who can't get over himself?" Emily yelled.

"What if I did imprint on her?? It's so obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me," I yelled back.

"I wonder why," Kim taunted.

"Shut up guys! I did not imprint on her and I'm not planning to!" I left them on the field as I ran home.

Bella POV

"Leah?? LEAH!!!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry what?" she broke out of her daze.

"What the hell?? You've been staring out into space for 10 minutes," I said.

"Uhhh, it's nothing," she sounded unsure.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I guess none of them really remember me, huh?" I asked.

"I guess so. I mean, I barely even remembered you. You look so different. And sexy," she complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks I guess. But you know, I'm going to have to tell Jacob and Dad about me," I suddenly remembered.

"You should. They have a right to know that you're here," she said.

"Yeah, when should I tell them?" I asked her.

"Today. After every game, Jacob goes home to tell your dad about it," she told me.

"That sounds good. Should we go now?"

She nodded her head. We got into her car and she drove into the direction of my home.

"Paul looks so different," I blurted out.

"Yeah, but he still acts the same," she said.

"How did they all get so toned?" I asked.

"Quileute genes I guess," she answered.

"How bad is he?" I asked knowing that she knew who I was talking about.

"Paul? Let's just say that he's probably made out with every girl in our school. He doesn't even want to have an imp – " she immediately shut up.

"Imp? Imp what Leah?" I asked her.

"I meant that he's really impatient," I could tell that she was lying but I dropped the subject.

"What was up with his facial expression earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe he was just shocked at your hotness factor," she laughed. I laughed along with her.

"No but that's not it. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," I told her.

"Oh that, it's probably nothing," she assured.

"And it felt like there was a string attaching us together. God, I'm sounding like one of those girls in movies," I groaned.

"Don't worry about. You'll find out soon enough"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I asked in frustration.

"Just drop it," I didn't want to, but I did anyways.

Leah POV

No fucking way!! How could Paul possibly imprint on Bella?! They're supposed to be the worst of enemies.

"Leah?? LEAH!!!" I heard Bella shout.

"I'm sorry what?" I broke out of my daze.

"What the hell?? You've been staring out into space for 10 minutes," she said.

"Uhhh, it's nothing," I lied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. No actually, I'm not sure.

"I guess none of them really remember me, huh?" she asked. Phew, she changed the subject.

"I guess so. I mean, I barely even remembered you. You look so different. And sexy," I complimented. She blushed.

"Thanks I guess. But you know, I'm going to have to tell Jacob and Dad about me," she told me.

"You should. They have a right to know that you're here," I said.

"Yeah, when should I tell them?" she asked me.

"Today. After every game, Jacob goes home to tell your dad about it," I told her.

"That sounds good. Should we go now?" she asked.

I nodded my head. We got into my car and I drove into the direction of her home.

"Paul looks so different," she blurted out. Oh great, not this discussion.

"Yeah, but he still acts the same," I said.

"How did they all get so toned?" she asked.

"Quileute genes I guess," I answered. Gosh, this is so not the time to talk about this.

"How bad is he?" she asked. Who is she talking about? Oh right, Paul.

"Paul? Let's just say that he's probably made out with every girl in our school. He doesn't even want to have an imp – " I immediately shut up realizing what I was just about to say.

"Imp? Imp what Leah?" she asked me. Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to tell her? God Leah, if you would have just kept you're big mouth shut!!

"I meant that he's really impatient," I lied. I could tell that she knew I was lying, but dropped the subject anyways.

"What was up with his facial expression earlier?" she asked curiously. Not back to this subject again, I mentally groaned.

"Maybe he was just shocked at your hotness factor," I laughed. She laughed along with me.

"No but that's not it. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," she told me. Fuck.

"Oh that, it's probably nothing," I assured her.

"And it felt like there was a string attaching us together. God, I'm sounding like one of those girls in movies," she groaned. Shit. I guess he really did imprint. I'll break his face if he does something stupid. And he didn't even want an imprint!! Why the hell did it have to be Bella?!?

"Don't worry about. You'll find out soon enough," I thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I asked in frustration. Crap, did I say that aloud?

"Just drop it," I could tell that she didn't want to, but she did anyways.

Bella POV

We drove for another few minutes, until she finally pulled up in my old driveway.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"It's alright, I think it's better if you faced them alone," she replied. I nodded.

I took cautious steps. I walked to my old front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hold on a minute," I heard a gruff voice say.

I waited a few seconds, then someone opened the door.

"How may I help you?" he asked. Is that dad? He looked so much older and wiser. He's already having white hair become exposed from under his hat.

"Miss?" he asked again.

"Dad?" tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's me Dad. Bella," I told him.

"Bella?!?!" he shouted. I nodded my head. His face broke out into a huge grin and he enveloped me in a huge hug.

**(AN: I didn't want Billy to be on a wheelchair, so…. yeah. Keep reading!)**

"My baby girl is back," he whispered.

"I've missed you so, so much Dad," I said hugging him even harder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've picked you up," he said.

"I wanted to surprise you," I replied.

"You sure did," he hugged me once more.

"Does Jacob know?" he asked.

"Not yet. I've already met him today, but I introduced myself as Marie. You'd think that, that was a big enough clue. But I guess it wasn't. I'm going to wait for him to come here," I explained.

"He must've known that it was you," he said. I shook my head. Suddenly we heard a car pull up.

"See ya at Emily's house!" I heard someone shout.

"Later guys!!" I could tell that the voice was Jacob's. The car drove away.

He jogged towards us.

"Marie? What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked between Dad and I.

"Dad?" he asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dad said as he walked back into the house.

"Jacob," I whispered. More tears began to fall from my eyes.

He finally looked me in the eyes. I could see recognition in them.

"Bells?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes as well. I weakly nodded my head before hugging him.

"I've missed you so much. You have no idea how much hell I had to go through when you were gone," he said as he cupped my face.

"Me too Jake. But I had to leave, I just needed a way out. And moving seemed like the easy way to go," I said.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you. I can't believe that I chose Paul over you. I'm so sorry," he hugged me even tighter.

"I already forgave you Jake. You're my big brother and I still should have told you that I was going to leave"

"Don't blame anything on yourself Bells. You're here now and that's all that matters," he finally let go of me.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Marie?" he asked.

"I was testing to see if you guys could remember me. And none of you did," I replied.

"I'm so sorry. If I would have kno – " I cut him off.

"It's alright Jake. I kinda didn't expect you to remember me anyways. I mean look at me," I pointed to myself.

"I guess you're right. You look hotter now. You're growing up," he fake wiped a tear.

"I'll always be your little sister Jake," I assured him.

"I know"

"Promise you won't tell anyone about me ok?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"I want to tell them myself when the time's right. I'll probably tell them one by one," I explained.

"I promise Bells," he promised.

"I love you so much Jacob," I said crying once more.

"You too Bella. You too," suddenly we both heard a pained howl come from the woods. Jake's head snapped towards the woods.

"Jake?" I asked. No answer.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bells, but I gotta go do something real quick," with that he ran into the forest.

"NO!!" I shouted.

"Bella?" Dad asked.

"Dad! Jake left to go in the forest. He could be hurt!" I worried.

"Don't worry Bells, he'll be okay," he tried to assure me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he replied.

I walked into our house and waited for Jake to come back. It's already been half an hour and he still was not back. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my seat and decided to look for him myself. Just as I opened the door, I found Jacob standing on the other side of it.

"Bells, someone would like to see you," he said.

"Who?" I pushed him aside. I gasped when I saw the person behind him.

"Bella?" the person asked.

**OHHHH!! Cliffy! Who do you think it is?? Paul? Embry? Quil? Sam? Jared? Collin? Brady?  
**

**You're going to have to stay tuned to find out!! Don't forget to R&R!! I just love them reviews :)**


	7. Confrontations

**Good news guys!! I honestly think that this is my best story so far, soooooo it means that I will be updating more often!! I seriously can't stop writing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy :P**

Chapter 6: Confrontations

Jacob POV

After hearing the howl, I immediately ran into the woods and phased. Who the hell howled?

_Jake, what the hell man?! You knew it was Bella and you didn't tell me! __**(An: Sorry I'm still not telling who it is yet)**_

_I just found out – I answered_

_Yeah, that makes it soo much better – he replied sarcastically_

_What do you want me to do? – I asked_

_Let me talk to her. I need to – he pleaded_

_I don't think that's such a good idea – I said hesitantly_

_Please, we need to clear some things out – he begged_

_Fine, I guess you both need this – I said defeated_

_Thank you! – he shouted._

We both phased back and walked back to my house. Or more like ran. I was about to open the door, but Bella beat me to it.

"Bells, someone would like to see you," I said.

"Who?" she pushed me aside and gasped.

"Bella?"

Bella POV

"Quil?" I asked.

"Bella!!" he hugged me with so much force.

"Can't ...breathe," I managed to get out.

"Sorry. I can't believe you're here!!" he shouted.

"Yep, here I am," I still felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Can we talk alone?" he asked.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead. You both need this talk," he answered.

"Thank you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before following Quil.

I followed him into the woods.

"Are you sure that it's safe to go in there?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me," he assured.

"Ok," I replied still unsure.

We walked for a few minutes until Quil finally came to a stop. He sat on a log and patted the spot next to him. I filled in the spot.

"So...," I said trying to break the tension.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"You knew I was leaving," I said.

"But you didn't fucking tell me that you were leaving the same day that I was finally able to call you mine!!" he shouted.

I was dumbfounded. He's never talked to me this way before, nonetheless shout at me.

"I'm sorry Ok?! Paul's words cut me deep! I'm different. I've always been different. No wonder he liked to pick on me! I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed an out. Sorry, for not telling you. I knew you would never let me leave," I shouted back.

"Damn right I wouldn't have let you leave!! What were you thinking?! That I'd move on that easily? It took me a good year and a half to move on!! I went through hell. Sure you left a note, but it still doesn't change the fact that you lied!" he yelled.

"Yeah you're right. I'm selfish! A selfish bastard! I hurt everyone around me. So you should just stay away from me. Yell at me! Tell me that I'm a bitch who doesn't deserve to be loved!! Because it's true! I bet that's exactly what you think of me, right? So just. Just leave," I whispered the last line.

Instead of doing what I asked him to, he crushed me to his chest instead.

"That's not true. You're not selfish, let alone be a selfish bastard. Everyone deserves to be loved. You are loved. You're dad, Jake, Leah, everyone loves you. I love you. I don't think you're a bitch, not at all. And I could never possibly leave you even if I tried," he finally said in the soft tone that I was used to. Not the harsh voice that he's been using.

"But," I tried to protest but he cut me off.

"But nothing. Stop thinking so low of yourself. I'm sorry for shouting at you, but I just really needed to get that out of my chest. I understand that you needed to leave. But couldn't you have just told me?" he sounded pained.

"I'm so sorry Quil. I thought that maybe you could move on if I didn't tell you. And you did. You and Claire make an awesome couple. I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt to see you guys together. It does. It hurts like hell. But, I gave up my chance with you when I stepped foot onto that plane. You deserve happiness and you can only find that with Claire. So it's best if we were just to remain friends. Best Friends. Truce?" I held out my hand to him.

"Truce," he agreed.

"I still love you though Bella. I really do," he said.

"I still love you too Quil. I always have," we shared one more hug before walking back to my house.

"I guess we're really over then huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. But can you promise me something?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"No matter what, we'll always be there for each other. That nothing will ever break our friendship"

"I promise," he answered.

"And one more thing," I continued.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Don't let anyone know that I'm Bella yet. For all they know I'm still Marie. Ok?"

"Okay," Quil replied.

"Come on, I think Jake's about to rip our heads out if we don't walk back," I remembered.

"Let's go" we finally entered my house again.

"How'd it go?" Jake asked.

"We're okay now. Just needed to clear up some things," I explained.

"Do you wanna join us to go to Emily's house?" Quil asked.

I feel like I'm forgetting something. Shit. Leah, oh crap I forgot that she was even here.

"Leah!" I blurted out loud.

"What? What's wrong?!" out of nowhere Leah appeared next to me.

"How'd you get here so damn fast?" I shrieked.

I heard Quil and Jake take a sharp intake of breath.

"Umm, I used to be in the track team?" it sounded more like a question.

"Oh ok"

Quil and Jake seemed to have let out a breath of relief.

"Jake, I need to live with Leah for a while, cuz it would be awkward if I lived with you guys. You know, me being Marie and all," I remembered.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he said.

"Mind telling dad for me?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I'll go to the party with Leah. They're going to wonder why I went with you guys," I said.

"Good point," they muttered.

"See you guys there?" I asked. They nodded.

"Come on Leah," I said while dragging her.

"Bye Bells. I mean Marie!" Jake shouted.

"Thanks for remembering," I shouted back.

"Where to now?" I asked Leah.

"My house. We need to get ready," she said.

"Ok then. To your house we go!" I yelled. I laughed a carefree laugh. Finally, all hurt was off of me. Only one more pain was left within me though. My pain with Paul.

Quil POV

"That was a close one," I said after Bella and Leah left.

"I know man. Do you think she'll phase though?" Jake asked.

"I hope not. Since she's been away for so long, maybe it slowed down her transformation," I thought aloud.

"Maybe," he answered.

Yeah, maybe.

Paul POV

After leaving my friends at the game, I ran back to my house. I lived alone now. Sucks, huh? My parents both died in a car accident 2 years ago. They left everything to me. I'm living a pretty good life. My parents actually had millions of dollars in their bank account, but they never used it because they wanted me to have money from them if they were to pass away. They just didn't know that they would be giving that money to me earlier than they thought.

I took their deaths badly. That's the only reason I started to become a skirt chaser. Being with girls took away the pain of my parents' deaths. Hey, at least it's better than doing drugs!! I've never went all the way with any of them though. I wanted to have that with 'the one.' I may be a bastard, but I still have feelings you know. My parents' deaths were also the main reason why the guys forgave me. They didn't want me to feel alone.

Marie. Fuck man, she's still stuck in my head. I couldn't get her chocolate brown eyes out of my head. I know that I've told everyone that I don't want an imprint, but deep inside I really do. I'm kind of glad that it turned out to be Marie, but I really wanted Bella to be my imprint. Even if she was, she would just probably reject me anyways. Which brings me back to Marie, she rejected me!! I thought that your imprint wasn't supposed to be able to resist you. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. Then why does she not like me?!?

I looked at the clock and it said 4:30 pm. Crap, I forgot. We're having a party at Emily's today. I got off of my bed and went to go get changed. I wore low cut jeans, a white v-neck, and flip flops. No point in wearing shoes if they're just going to rip apart when I phase. I got into my car and drove to Emily's house.

After a few minutes of driving, I finally arrived at her house. I walked into her doorstep and rang the bell. When the door opened, I was faced with Emily's disapproving look.

"What did I do now?" I whined.

"You better not ignore Marie, or I'll have Sam beat your ass," she warned. Marie? She's coming??

"Wait, what? Did you say Marie is coming?" I asked.

"Yeah she is, so you better treat her right or else," I shrunk back from her glare. Damn, that girl can be scary when she wants to be.

"Don't worry Emily. I already accepted the imprint. Will she though?" I suddenly asked.

"I hope so. I hate you Paul. I still do for what you did to Bella. But, you still deserve your imprint. You may be an arrogant, stupid, selfish, impatient – " I cut her off.

"Your point is," I said impatiently.

"My point is, I know how hard it is to lose your parents. I mean look at me. We're the same in a lot of ways. Our parents left us a lot of money for their deaths, but it still doesn't replace their love. I'm lucky because now I have Sam. And I can't believe I'm admitting this but, you deserve to be loved too," she finally admitted.

"Thanks Emily. It means a lot. So does it mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"For being the arrogant bastard that you are? Yes, I forgive you. But I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done to Bella. That will come later in time. You still need to show me that you deserve that forgiveness," she answered.

"That's all I ask for," I said.

"Come on in, the party's about to start," she said. I nodded my head and followed her in. Almost everyone was there already, except Leah and Marie.

"So we heard you guys' conversation," Jared started.

"Yeah, you guys were right. I did imprint on her, ok? I just needed time alone to accept it," I said.

"Yeah you better have accepted it or I'll break your face," Jake joked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Marie. She's really important," he answered.

"Why is that?" I pressed even further.

"Not now Paul. Just drop it," Quil defended.

"Fine"

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I got it Em!" Jacob shouted.

He ran to the door and opened it.

"You guys! Leah and Marie are here," he announced.

He moved aside to reveal the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and Leah. She was wearing skinny jeans, black converse, and a black and white plaid shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage. She wore light makeup and lip gloss that made her lips even more delicious.

"Hey guys!!" Marie greeted. Her voice sounded like bells and wind chimes.

"Hey Marie!" the guys replied.

"Paul? Are you alright?"she asked.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry I gotta, uhh….. yeah I'll be back," I stuttered.

I walked out into the frontyard and took deep breaths. What the hell just happened?!

**AWW!! How cute! Paul's being shy. Never seen that one before. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!! It's only been 5 chapters so far and I've already gotten about 90 reviews. I feel so loved!! Remember to R&R :) More chapters coming soon!!**


	8. Reunited, finally

**Hey guys!! Sadly :( I still haven't received a reply from the site admin. It's so sad, I know, but I'M UPDATING AGAIN!!! I seriously don't feel like waiting for weeks just waiting for a reply, when I can just keep updating. This is against imaginarybox's orders, but I fairly warned her. I sent her a message saying how I am well within my rights to keep the story. I really wanted to start updating again as soon as possible, so yeah. I will keep updating, but if I receive orders from the site admin to delete this story, then I will. That's very unlikely though =) Again, sorry for the long, lone, long, long, long wait. **

**Imaginarybox, if you are reading this, well sorry, but like I said, I'M NOT BREAKING ANY RULES. I have every right to keep my story!!Sorry, but you'll just have to deal with that fact.**

**Oh by the way, I will be changing this story's title. As of now, it will be called 'Unavoidable Circumstances.' You'll understand why I titled it that way much, much, much later in the story. You'll just have to stay tuned!! Goshh, I sound like those soap operas on TV. Anyways, I'd like to thank all those who supported my story!! Sorry if I missed your name, but a few of my very great supporters are.....**

**love10008 brooklynsam3 imwithevampires  
**

**YankeeGirlNJ colum Doopey12  
**

**jennijenjen wolfgirl82 kim67255  
**

**farm-girl84 RenesmeeCullen11 Emzybear  
**

**Maqui Robin.D Navygirl14  
**

**AlecsBella ghettobabe510 xxtwilightxobsessedxx**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989 Vampire-Chick91 Gothic Saku-chan**

**jake.. sun-shine99 crybaby524**

**Once again, sorry if I missed your name. I know that I have tons of other great supporters out there. Just hope with me, that no other problems with conflict with my story. (cross your fingers). Hope that the wait was well worth it. Here is chapter 7 of Unavoidable Circumstances!!!! Don't forget to R&R =)  
**

Chapter 7: Reunited, finally

Bella POV

Leah and I decided to dress to impress. She said that she wanted me to show Paul what he's been missing out on. So I did. I wore dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a plaid shirt that exposed a bit of cleavage. I wore light makeup and lip gloss.

"Damn girl, now you look even hotter!" Leah exclaimed.

"Thanks," I grinned at her cheekily.

"Paul's gonna faint when he sees you," she commented.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Come on let's go!" I nodded my head. We got into her car and drove away.

"Leah, what am I going to do about Paul? I get this feeling where I just want to kiss him right there and then, but then I think about all the things he's done to me. What do I do?!" I asked in frustration.

"Which part of your body has more dominance? Your heart or your brain?" she asked.

"That's the thing they're both equal!"

"That's not possible Bells. Only one has more control than the other, either your heart or your brain. Once you figure out the answer to that question, you'll find out what you truly feel," she answered.

"I guess that's what I'll have to find out. But once I think about the pros and cons about him, cons win over," I told her.

"See that right there? What's wrong with your statement?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"You said 'once I think.' You can't think with your heart. You're using your brain," Leah said.

"Damn, you're right"

"Aren't I always?" she grinned at me.

"What the hell happened to you Le-le? I thought you hated Paul. But the way you're talking about my situation, it's as if you want me to be with Paul," I observed.

"I don't know really. I guess I just want him to have someone to love him. Did you know that his parents died?" she asked me. WHAT!!

"I had no idea. Oh my god!" I started panicking.

"I never told you this but after you left, he actually started getting better. But then 2 years ago, his parents died. That's when he started to become a skirt chaser. I guess he just wanted to drown out all of his pain into those girls," Leah said.

"Poor Paul," I sighed.

"Yeah, poor him. But it still doesn't change the fact that he was an asstard to you way before his parents died," for the first time today, she said something bad about him.

"Asstard? Really Leah?" I asked while laughing.

"You gotta admit. It's a funny ass word," she said.

"True dat," I replied.

"Hey we're here," she announced.

"Come on, time to break some hearts. Or more specifically Paul's," I said. She nodded.

We walked to Emily's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Marie and Leah!" Jake greeted as he winked at me.

"Hey Jacob!" I said.

"Sup Jake," Leah said.

"You guys! Leah and Marie are here," he announced.

He moved aside to reveal us.

"Hey guys!!" I greeted.

"Hey Marie!" the guys replied.

I took in Paul's appearance. He was wearing low cut jeans, flip flops, and a white v-neck that exposed all his muscles. Two words: hot and sexy. His eyes showed adoration and love in them. Love? No way. I just probably mistook it for something else. He also seemed shocked out of his mind.

"Paul? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry I gotta, uhh….. yeah I'll be back," he stuttered then left the house.

I mentally smiled. I was happy that I had that sort of effect on him. The guys all had smirks plastered onto their faces. Hmm….

"So Marie, how has your stay here been so far?" Sam asked.

"It's all good. I'm still getting settled in," I said.

"Hey have you ever been to a bonfire before?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, at our reservation in Florida," again with my clues. Isn't Marie and Florida enough clues for them to remember that it's me, Bella?!

The guys seemed saddened when I said Florida.

"Why do you guys look so sad?" I asked.

"It's cuz we have a really close family friend that moved to Florida," Claire answered.

"And it's been so long since we've ever talked about her because us girls always seem to find a way to start crying," Emily added.

"What is her name?" I asked. Let's see how this turns out.

"Her name is Bella. Isabella Marie Black," Kim answered. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No fucking way!!" Kim, Claire, and Emily shouted.

"Finally," Leah and I muttered.

"You've gotta …… no way …… what?!?" Emily stuttered.

"But that's…… impossible……. Huh?" Kim said.

"OH MY GOD!!" Claire shouted.

All the guys stared at the girls in confusion. Seriously guys? Man, you guys may be hot but you guys are stupid. Then again like they always say, guys can't be hot and smart at the same time. **(AN: That's not true by the way. I have seen some hot guys who are smart. Keep reading!!)**

"Excuse us for a minute boys," Emily said as she dragged me, Kim, Claire, and Leah out into the backyard.

Damn, that girl is stronger than she looks. She slammed the glass door shut.

"Uhh, Emily, you know they can still hear us right," Kim said.

"That's why I had it soundproofed," she explained.

"Oh," Claire said.

"Emily, why the hell did you soundproof your glass door?" I asked.

"Umm, for recreational purposes?"

"Ok….." I said carefully. Weird.

"Anyways…. OHMYFREAKINGGOD!!!" Claire shouted again.

"BELLA!!!" they all jumped on me at once. What the hell is this, wrestling??

"Finally you guys remember me," I said.

"It's just, you look so damn different!" Kim said.

"And so damn hot!!" Emily added.

"Don't forget sexy!" Claire shouted.

Suddenly Emily turned to Leah, and began glare at her. Leah cowered back. Ha! She's not scared of me, but she's scared of Emily. That's gotta be embarrassing!

"And you knew about this?" Emily asked Leah.

"Uhuh…" she said.

"Why," Kim said.

"Didn't You," Claire continued.

"Freaking Tell Us?!?" Emily finished.

"Sorry guys, boss's orders not to tell anyone," she pointed at me.

"I was testing you if you still remembered me," I explained.

"Oh ok," Emily answered cheerfully. Talk about mood swings anyone?

"You're here, you're here, you're here!!" Claire attacked me and started kissing on the face.

"Eww, Claire get off of me!!" I laughed. She still wouldn't.

"I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it!" she started singing.

"Claire calm down," Kim said.

"But I can't….. Bella's here!!" she whined.

"The guys are gonna be suspicious," Emily warned.

"Oopsies," she immediately got off of me and helped me up.

"That's all it took to get you off of me. Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she popped the 'p'.

"Okay then. Moving on," I started.

"We should get back," Leah said.

"Remember, I'm still Marie, ok?" I asked.

"Yes boss," they answered as they all pretended to salute me.

"Let's go," I said. We all walked back towards the house. As we walked towards the glass door, we noticed that all of the guys' ears were pressed onto it.

"What the hell??" I asked.

"Stupid, immature boys," I heard Emily mutter.

"When are they ever going to learn that nothing can get through this door?" Emily asked. But it seemed as if she was asking herself.

The guys didn't notice that we were already done with our conversation. They must be concentrated in trying to hear what we're talking about. Emily suddenly got an evil glint in her eye.

"Shhh," she whispered.

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door with so much force. All of the guys fell down on the floor. Emily, Kim, and Claire all put their hands on their hips and stared the boys down.

"Oh you are so not getting any for a whole week," Emily warned.

"You too Jared," Kim added.

"Yeah Quil," Claire stuck out her tongue at him.

"But baby!" the three whined.

"Don't 'baby' me," the girls said in harmony.

They walked away from the guys and took seats on the chairs. Quil, Sam, and Jared followed them like lost puppies. The other guys ended up staring back at me. Oh, I got an idea!!

I copied the girls and put my hands on my hips. Leah immediately realized what I was doing and did the same thing.

"Jacob," I said calmly.

"Embry," Leah said in the same tone.

Then we linked arms together and walked away swaying our hips a bit.

"Stop staring at my girl!" Embry shouted.

"Stop staring at my sister like that!!" Jacob shouted. I stopped walking. Did he just call me his sister??

"SISTER?!?!?" the guys all shouted.

"Fuck," I said.

"Hi guys! Surprise??" I said nervously.

"So?" Jared started.

"Marie?" Embry continued.

"Is Really?" Sam continued.

"Yeah, people. It's really Bella," Jake finished.

"Damn it Jake, we were trying to do it like how the girls would react!" Embry pouted.

"That's funny, that's how we really did react," Kim said.

"See?" Sam said.

"What? No hi?" I asked.

"Bella!!" the guys attacked me as well.

"Seriously guys, way too much love!" they all backed away from me.

"I didn't say you had to stop!!" they all went back to hugging me.

"I missed you guys so much!!" I said.

"You too!!" Embry said.

"Welcome back cuz!!" Jared said.

"Thanks!"

"Bella?" I heard Collin and Brady ask.

"Collin!! Brady!! My two favorite boys!" I shouted as I enveloped them in a hug.

"So you have favorites now huh?" Embry said.

"That's not what I meant," I said.

"No. No forget it. I understand. It just hurts. It really, really hurts," he answered back.

"I said boys, stupid. Not men," I replied smartly.

"That's cold Bella. Really, really cold," Brady said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but it's true. A few more years maybe," I said while patting his head.

"Happy?" I asked Embry.

"Why yes, yes I am," he said while smirking.

"Yay!! Now I can do this without the guys looking at me like I'm crazy!" Claire exclaimed.

She jumped on me again and we fell on the floor.

"What the hell babe? You cheating on me with Bella?" Quil asked.

"Yes I am. We've been at this for the last 2 years. Sorry but I'm just not into guys," Claire stated.

I bit my lip, trying to contain my laugh. His expression was priceless. He ended up walking away from Claire.

"Quil I was just kidding!" she shouted after him. He still wouldn't stop walking.

"Forget the not getting any. You can get some this whole week!" she finally said, defeated.

He went into a stop then walked back to the sofa, with a winning smile plastered onto his face.

"How I missed you guys' sense of humor," I said.

"Glad to have you back," Sam finally said.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" someone asked.

**Ohh, another cliffy!! I just wanted to have some laughs added into this chapter. Thanks for my supporters again!! Remember, this story will no longer be called Working for Love, but Unavoidable Circumstances. So don't be confused and think that this is a whole other story. Hope you guys liked it!! Remember to R&R you guys! I love it when I get reviews, it motivates me!! :P  
**


	9. Bump into Bella Day

Chapter 8: Bump-into-Bella Day

Bella POV

We all turned to look at Nessa, who stood there looking impatient.

"Sorry babe," Jacob said.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" she asked angrily.

I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob's sister, Bella," I exclaimed.

"So you're the famous Bella?? I've wanted to meet you for so long!!" she shouted.

"So yeah, I'm not really Marie. Sorry if we had to meet that way," I apologized.

"Oh no, it's okay. I can't believe I'm finally meeting my boyfriend's sister," she said excitedly.

"Don't worry, we'll have tons of time getting to know each other," I told her.

"Yay!!" she skips back to Jacob's side.

"Please, I ask all of you not to tell Paul yet," I pleaded.

"How come?" Embry asked.

"Just please," I begged again. They all nodded their heads.

"Thank you," I said.

Suddenly, the door flung open and revealed a stressed looking Paul. He looked at us suspiciously, but went to go sit in one of the sofas.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked Paul.

"Just needed some fresh air," he answered.

"Right," Quil mumbled.

I could tell that Paul heard it too, but let it go.

"Let's get this party started!" Embry shouted.

"WHOO!!" Jared yelled along with the girls and Quil.

Suddenly, I was out of my party mood.

"I'll be back, k?" I said.

"Sure Marie," Leah answered.

I walked into the backyard and sat on a bench. I sat there thinking of all the events that happened today. The guys, the girls, Claire. Damn, that girl is still as immature as she used to be, just older. Then there's Paul.

Shit man, I'm supposed to be trying to figure out the answer to Leah's question. My heart or my brain? Seriously though, which one makes more sense. If I follow my heart, I could be happy but risk the chances of getting hurt. If I follow my brain I could avoid being hurt, but never be happy. What the hell? It's a lose/lose situation.

But is it worth taking the risk? Paul has been giving me hell for how many years now? And Leah says he hasn't changed one bit. But that kiss, makes me feel like he is worth it. He's hurt me before, he can do it again, right? I have no fucking idea anymore. Here I go again with all the thinking.

I stayed out for a few more minutes then walked back into Emily's house.

"Hey, are you ok?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Great, I just remembered that there's school tomorrow," I groaned.

"Thanks for reminding us," Jake groaned as well.

"No problem," I grinned at him.

We stayed at the party for a few more hours before heading home.

"Bye Marie," the guys and girls said.

"Bye guys!" I shouted.

"Come on Leah," I dragged her with me to the car.

"How are you?" she asked.

"'I'm all good. I'm glad that the guys finally know that it's me," I said relieved.

"Except Paul," she reminded me.

"Yeah, except him," I agreed.

"I just wanna forget about him for now ok? Let's just get some rest," I suggested.

"Sure," she replied.

We drove back to her house.

"Hey Aunt Sue," I greeted.

"Hey mom," Leah greeted as well.

"Hey Leah. Bella?" she asked.

"The one and only," I said.

"Oh god! I haven't seen you for years!" she exclaimed.

"Aunt Sue, is it ok if you call me Marie for a while? The guys know about me being Bella already, but Paul doesn't," I asked her.

"No problem dear. You two should go ahead and get some sleep," she suggested.

"Goodnight Aunt Sue," I said.

"Night mom," Leah added.

"Goodnight kids," she replied.

Leah and I went up into her room and changed into our pj's. It didn't take me tong to fall asleep. Damn, today was so exhausting.

**The Next Day**

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP!!!

"What the fuck?!" I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room.

"Hey that was mine!" Leah shouted.

"Oops," I said.

"You owe me a new one," she said.

"No prob. I'll buy you a better one," I stuck my tongue out at her. She returned the gesture.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:00 am," she answered.

"5 AM?!?" I screamed.

"Shut up will you, you're going to wake up my parents," she said.

"It's so damn early. It's only a school day, when we were in middle school, we would get up at 6:30," I yell whispered.

"Well, we're not in middle school anymore so get used to it," she replied.

"You just know how to annoy a person," I grumbled. She just chuckled.

"What to wear?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, I got everything ready for you," she said.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked.

"4:30," she replied. Freak.

"What about my schedule for school?"

"Don't worry about it I took care of it for you. And guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"All of our classes are advanced classes, which means we are taking the same classes as the guys!" she said excitedly.

"Great, I'll be seeing more of Paul then," I complained.

"Don't be so negative. It's your first day of school! Get your ass up, and let me dress you up" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Give me your best shot," I told her.

She ended up dressing me up in a white loose shirt that was tucked in a black skirt, and black boots that went halfway up my leg. I wore no makeup today because I refused to. And trust me, I'm the not best person to pick an argument with. She straightened my hair and gave me a black headband with jewels on it. I looked in her mirror and took in my appearance.

"Is that me?" I asked her.

"Yup"

"Shit Leah. Thanks so much! I look great," I thanked her.

"No problem cuz. Come on, I wanna get to school early," she said.

"Ok"

We walked down the stairs and were greeted by Uncle Harry.

"Hey Uncle Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Morning Bella and Leah," he replied back.

"I take it that Aunt Sue told you of me?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Sorry Dad, we gotta go," Leah said.

"Ok hun, see you guys later," he shouted after us.

"Love you Dad!" Leah shouted back.

We got into her car and drove in the direction of the school.

"Hey, I signed you in for Marie Clearwater, my dad's niece. Is that alright?" Leah asked.

"Yup, it's all good"

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Not really"

"Good," she said.

We pulled up the school's parking lot. I went in the direction of the main office to get my schedule, while Leah waited outside. After getting my schedule, I looked for my locker. It was Locker #1354. I've already passed by Locker #1350 when someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry," I apologized. I looked up and noticed that it was Paul, "actually no, I'm not sorry. Watch out where you're going."

"What the hell is your problem? What have I done to make you not like me?!" he shouted.

"Nothing, just get out of my way," I hissed.

"No"

"Fine, have it your way. Sexual Harrassment!!" I screamed at the tongue of my lungs.

"Fucki – " Paul was cut off by the principal.

"Mr. Meraz come to the principal's office this instant!" she shouted. He ended up following her there.

"A new student none the less! I am very disappointed," she added before finally dragging him to her office. Serves him right.

I finally got to my locker then went back to Leah.

"Hey Leah!" I said cheerfully.

"I heard from someone that you called in for sexual harassment?" I could tell that she was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh right, small school. Damn, gossip travels fast," I said in amazement.

"First day Bells, and you've already made an impression. Now you'll be labeled as the 'Don't fucking touch me or I'll scream for sexual harassment' girl," she finally burst up laughing.

"At least the guys will leave me alone. Maybe not so much the girls though"

"That's ok. That's what I'm here for," she said. I chuckled at her.

"The guys are here!" she exclaimed.

"Leah!" I heard Embry shout. Once he got to us, he kissed Leah on the lips. I smiled. She's finally happy!

"Marie," Sam formally said.

"Sam," I returned his tone of voice.

"Marie!!!" Jacob picked me up and spun me in circles.

"Nice to see you too Jake," I said while laughing.

"Sup Bells," I received this greeting from the rest of the boys.

"Morning boys," I greeted.

"Have you heard of what she did this morning?" Leah suddenly asked. Great, not this again.

"What did she do?" Quil asked while eyeing me.

"She called in for sexual harassment on Paul!" she burst out laughing. The guys did too.

"Hey, I told him to move out of my way. It was the first thing that popped into my head!" I defended.

"Crap man, Paul's gonna pissed," Jared mumbled.

"Serves him right!" I shouted.

"Go easy on the guy Mar," Seth suggested. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Mar?" I asked.

"Yeah it's easier than saying Marie. One less syllable to say," he defended.

"I like it," I added.

"When are the girls gonna get here?" I asked them.

"Not till later. They take forever to get ready," Brady answered.

"Ok"

"Guess what? I have advanced classes with Leah so that means I'll be taking the same classes as you guys!" I said excitedly.

"Smart ass," Embry coughed.

"You know it!" I grinned at him.

The girls finally arrived and they looked so hot!!

"Hey Be – umm, I mean Marie!!" Claire shouted.

"Morning Marie" Kim greeted.

"Sup!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hey guys," I replied.

"Schedules please," I demanded.

I compared our schedules and realized that all of my classes had at least 2 of them in it. Yay! At least, I don't need to worry about making any new friends.

"Ready to rock this school?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Come on Quil, Jake, and Embry, you all have homeroom with me," I grinned at them cheekily.

Their faces were full of excitement. They literally just dragged me along with them.

"Easy guys, precious goods back here," I teased.

"Damn right," Embry joked.

"Better watch your mouth. I just might tell Leah," I countered.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Just kidding," I said in a singing voice.

"Hey, leave her alone," Jake commanded.

"Sorry boss," Embry mock saluted him.

"You've been rather quiet," I told Quil.

"What?" he seemed to have just snapped out of a daze.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just thinking over the things that have happened," he replied.

"Take it easy," I patted his back with a smirk.

"You think that's funny huh?" he asked with an evil face.

Oh no….

"AHHH!!" I screamed as he started tickling me.

"BRIIINGGG!!" the bell rang.

I managed to get out of his grasp, then immediately ran towards homeroom. When I got inside, I was breathing heavily because of all that running.

"Hello!" I said chirpily to the teacher. He was a man who looked about 35 years old. He had black hair and the russet colored skin that I'm now used to. Hmm, must be Quileute, which means…….

"You are?" the teacher asked. Rude much?

"Marie Clearwater, new student. You know, Harry Clearwater's niece. Whose uncle is part of the tribe council," I said it like I was explaining it to a 5 year old.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sorry for being rude," he apologized. Huh, thought so. All Quileute were respectful to all of those who were part of the tribe council. I used it to my advantage, thank you very much.

"No prob," I replied with a smile. All the students of the room were now staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

They weren't able to respond as Embry, Jake, and Quil barged into the classroom.

"Sorry for being late Mr. R," Jake said.

"Just take your seats," umm, Mr. R said.

"What does Mr. R stand for?" I asked curiously.

"Mr. Rose," Embry replied. He clearly looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

I ended up looking almost exactly like him.

"So _Mr. Rose,_ where will I be sitting?" I dragged onto his last name.

"Wherever you please," he hissed.

"Thank you, _Mr. Rose,_" I replied in the same tone I used earlier.

I could very well tell that he was getting annoyed. Oh, how much I loved annoying people.

I took a seat in between Jake and Quil. I gave my 3 guys high fives under our tables. I started hearing whispers around the room.

'Who does she think she is?'

'Where is she from?'

'How is she hanging out with the school gang?'

'I'd like to tap that'

'She better keep her business to herself and not take my popularity'

What the hell do they mean by school gang? My friends? Hell no, they were like the nicest people ever.

"Nice one," Embry whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"I'm not done getting you back," Quil said.

"Good, because I'm just getting started with my payback," I replied. He cringed. Ha! I'm well known to be the best prankster there is. He'll get his own payback…….soon. (mental evil laugh)

"You look scary," Jake added.

"I'm thinking," I said.

Quil shrunk back in his seat. Oh, all the things running in my head right now: hot pink, car, neon colors, Hannah Montana boxers (seriously, they actually sell those here in Forks), cutting of hair –

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

"See ya later guys," I said.

"Bye Bells," Jake said.

"Later dude," Embry said.

Quil still looked a bit scared of me.

"Hey, I'm not going to bite you," I joked as relief crossed his features , "yet."

His face took back his previous expression.

"Just kidding!!!" I gave him a hug.

"I still really do love you, you know," he whispered in my ear.

"I know Quil. I know," I gave him one last squeeze.

"Say hi to Claire for me," he finished before walking away in the direction of Jake and Embry.

Oh Quil, what happened to us? I really miss us, even though I already know that we can't be together. I sighed and made my way to first period Math. I had this class with Claire and Kim. As I walked through the door, I bumped against someone. I looked up into the eyes of Paul. Shit.

He glared at me. I glared back.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the teacher asked.

"Nothin," Paul muttered.

"New student?" the teacher asked me.

"Yeah, umm Marie Clearwater at your service Miss?"

"Andrews," she finished.

"Ms. Andrews," I finished.

"I think I'll like you in my class," she commented.

"Thank you," I smiled warmly at her. She returned it.

"You can seat next to Claire," she pointed to a seat behind me.

I walked over to Claire and took the seat next to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Sup," I replied.

"How's your first day been?" Emily asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Intoducing myself, catching up, calling sexual harassment on Paul - " I was going to continue but Claire cut me off with a loud shriek.

"You did what now?!" she shrieked.

"Claire!" the teacher shouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Go easy on him," Emily said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG This is great. I know so many ways to get him back. Paint his car hot pink. Dump milk on his hair. NO!! Cut off all of his hair!" Claire clapped her hands excitedly. I heard a growl erupt in the classroom.

"Shit," Emily muttered. I looked in the direction of her gaze and saw Paul. Crap he heard it.

"I shouldn't have given you coffee this morning," Emily said to Claire. She just stuck out her tongue.

"Did he just growl?" I asked in astonishment.

"Uhh, no?" Claire seemed uneasy.

"It's a guy thing," Emily said. I could tell that she was lying, but dropped the subject.

The class passed by rather quickly. I ended up going through the rest of my classes pretty fast too. By the time I knew it, it was lunch already. My last class, which was English, had Leah, Emily, and Sam in it. So were now on our way to the cafeteria.

"How's school been Maria?" Leah asked me.

"It's all good," I replied with a grin. Sam looks like he could punch a wall.

"Still not getting any Sam?" I asked teasingly.

"Actually, I did get some last night thank you very much. It's something else," he said.

I looked at Emily and she winked at me. Damn, the girl's been busy.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied.

"Ouch," Leah said.

"Attitude much? Lighten up man!!! You haven't seen me for years and you treat me like this," I said in mock hurt.

"Sorry, it just….. nevermind," I dropped the subject.

They walked towards our lunch table.

"I'll just get lunch guys," I said.

"Come meet us over there," Leah pointed to a table that was occupied by Seth, Brady, and Collin.

"Okay"

I went to go get lunch and made my way to our table. Then someone bumped into me. What the hell is it today?!?! Bump-into-Bella Day?!?!

I turned to look at the culprit. LAUREN?!?!? Bitch. I've said it before and I've said it again.

"Like watch where you're like going," she hissed at me.

"No. Why don't you watch where you're going," I retorted. The whole cafeteria was quiet now, watching the scene unraveling in front of them.

"Why you bit – " I cut her off.

"I hope you weren't planning to call me a bitch, bitch," I said with a smirk.

"Like who do you think you are? You're like not even cool," she said in a nasally voice. Some things just never change.

"You say I'm not cool. But cool is just another word for cold. And if I'm not cold then I must be hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for admitting it," I said smugly.

I walked away from a stunned Lauren. I could hear a few 'burns' 'snaps' and 'ouches' in the background. I continued my way to our table. My friends were looking at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Damn girl, I like the new you," Claire said. I chuckled.

"Really? I do too," I added.

We all burst into laughter. After a while, our laughter eventually died down.

"What happened babe?" I heard someone ask Lauren.

Who the hell is even in the right mind to date Lauren?? When I turned around, I saw that 'someone' looking at Lauren. Of course, there is only one guy, and I repeat **one guy** who is stupid enough to date her. You guessed it. Paul.

**Did you like it?? I will be updating more often again, just to let you know. Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to R&R!! :) **


	10. Hurting those you love

Chapter 9: Hurting those you love

Bella POV

"Seriously?" I asked Leah.

"Yup seriously. I've known Paul for a long time and I was shocked when he started dating her too," Leah replied.

"I think he's gone insane," Seth whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"He might hear," Seth looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry, just hide behind me. I'll protect you," I said teasingly.

"I never thought that he'd be stupid enough to date her," Sam added.

"The guy's retarded," Jared continued.

"Yup, he's fucktarded" Embry added.

"Fucktarded?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, but it's my word. Don't steal it!" I chuckled. Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in Embry's head.

"Yet again, he's still our friend," Jacob sighed.

"Why do you even put up with him?" I asked the guys.

"It's cuz of something," Embry answered.

"What something?" I pressed.

"Nothing Bella, drop it," Quil ordered. I shut up. 5 seconds later.

"But really?" I whined.

"YES!" they shouted at me.

The whole cafeteria turned to look at me.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "Stop looking at me before I shut you guys up!"

I was shaking really badly.

"Calm down Bella," Brady said.

"I can't," I was having such a hard time controlling myself.

"Bella," Claire touched my arm.

I relaxed into her touch. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to have to hurt Claire, Quil's loved one. The guys were looking at me in astonishment.

"What?" I asked.

They just shook their heads.

"Sorry but we just can't continue anymore," I heard Paul yell.

My friends and I snapped our heads toward Paul.

"Like please don't leave me," Lauren was hanging onto his leg.

Ha ha ha ha ha!! The girl's got no dignity!! I burst out laughing and so did my friends.

It looked like Paul was having a hard time getting her off of him. It was so funny. You just had to be there.

"Damn it let go!" Paul shouted.

"NO!" she refused.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!" he yelled out. I could tell that the whole Forks area might have heard him. Hell!! The whole Washington state!!

The dean came out and saw what Lauren was doing.

"MISS MALLORY!!" he shouted, "DEAN'S OFFICE NOW!!"

Lauren looking so fucking scared. She might have even pissed in her pants. She immediately let go of Paul's leg and made her way towards the dean's office.

"Hey, he used my strategy," I complained.

"Oh Marie, the things we learn from you," Collin teased. The guys started to laugh even harder. Paul looked so freaking angry. He was shaking just about as hard as I was. He ran out of the cafeteria. I can't believe I'm admitting it but I'm actually worried about him.

"Guys I just gotta go get something," I told them.

"Want me to come with?" Kim asked.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it," I grabbed my lunch tray and threw away the food.

I ran out of the school building and started to look for Paul. It took me a while but I found him. He was leaning against a wall with his hands on his face. He was still shaking. It seemed as if he was trying to calm himself down. Fine. I'll take the risk. Sheesh!!

I walked over to him and touched his arm. He immediately stopped shaking. I did that?? He took off his hands from his face and looked at me. It was so different from any expression I've ever seen him wear.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. He seemed taken back by the sound of my voice. Why wouldn't he not? I've been a bitch to him since I came back. Then again, I have a perfectly good reason to be so.

"Why do you care? You've pretty much hated me since you laid eyes on me," he snapped. _Huh, that's not true. I've hated and loved you. Wait, loved? No that's not what I meant. Liked. Yeah….that's what I meant, liked you._

"Just cause I act like a bitch all the time. Well….. to you that is. Doesn't necessarily mean I don't have a heart," my voice sounded pained. Why?? Why does his pain hurt me? Why do I care about what he says about me?

"Sorry, it's just. I'm…. sorry…..it's just," he stuttered.

"It's alright. You must hate me. You're right. I don't have the right to care about you. I…..I'll just go," I stood up and started to walk back inside, but I felt him grab my hand and made me face him.

"Look sorry. It's just I'm not used to a girl, that I barely even know, just come up to me to comfort me without flirting," he finally admitted.

"I'm not like most girls you know," I said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," he finally laughed.

"You're laughing, that's a good thing. Well, you're probably all good now. My job is done. By the way, this is a one time thing. Don't expect me to be so nice to you all the time," I told him.

"Got it," he smiled. I walked away from him but he pulled me back again. What now??

He did what I least expected him to do. He cupped my face and kissed me. It felt like our first kiss all over again. I kissed him back. This time, it was filled with more feeling. I let my hands find their way onto his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. Oh my god!! What am I doing? This is the guy that's hated me for years.

I pulled back. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Sorry, I got to go," I said.

I ran away this time, not giving him the chance to pull me back again. Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? My life is so fucked up. I ran back to school and made my way through the hallways. It was still empty, lunch didn't end for another 30 minutes. I leaned against a wall. I took deep breaths . I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I kept my hands on my face as I tried to gain back my composure. Why am I feeling this way?!?!

Paul POV** (he's actually awesome in this one)**

Fuck it. Lauren embarrassed me so much. I couldn't stop shaking so I ran outside. I leaned against a wall and started taking deep breaths. I felt petite hands touch my arm. It felt so familiar. I immediately stopped shaking, because for some reason my heart was telling me that I didn't want to hurt this person. I took off my hands from my face and looked at the person who was able to calm me down. It was Marie.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. I was shocked. She hasn't been nice to me ever since she met me. Why start now?

"Why do you care? You've pretty much hated me since you laid eyes on me," I snapped. Maybe I shouldn't have been too rude. After all, she did calm me down.

"Just cause I act like a bitch all the time. Well….. to you that is. Doesn't necessarily mean I don't have a heart," hurt was evident in her voice. Oh god, I caused her to be in pain. My imprint, is in pain. And it's all because of me.

"Sorry, it's just. I'm…. sorry…..it's just," I stuttered. I couldn't find the right words to say to her.

"It's alright. You must hate me. You're right. I don't have the right to care about you. I'll just go," she stood up and made her way back into the school. I'm not having any of that. She needs to know that I didn't mean it. I took a hold of her hand and made her face me.

"Look sorry. It's just I'm not used to a girl, that I barely even know, just come up to me to comfort me without flirting," I finally admitted.

"I'm not like most girls you know," she replied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," I laughed. She is different. She's been the only girl to not throw herself at me. Most girls did, even nerds.

"You're laughing, that's a good thing. Well, you're probably all good now. My job is done. By the way, this is a one time thing. Don't expect me to be so nice to you all the time," she told me. Maybe she's warming up to me?? I hope she is.

"Got it," I gave her my best smile. She started to walk away from me again, but I had an impulse to do something. I pulled her back again, and did what a guy should never do.

I kissed her and I didn't even know her. It just felt so right. I couldn't help but feel familiarity in the kiss. It's like I've had the same kiss before. I just couldn't figure out with whom. She was tense at first, but then started to kiss me back. I was mentally doing a happy dance. Her hands found their way into my hair and my hands gripped her waist as I tried to pull her in closer. It ended too soon.

She pulled back. I could see tears swelling on her eyes. "Sorry, I got to go," she ran away.

I didn't have time to pull her back again. I sighed heavily. I slid down against the wall and took deep breaths. I haven't felt that way since I kissed Bella. Bella. That kiss!! It felt like the same kiss that Bella and I once shared. It can't be possible. No, I'm just going crazy. Marie's my imprint, not Bella. But that kiss……..

Bella POV

After a few more minutes, I was finally able to calm myself down. I straightened myself and went back into the cafeteria. The guys were looking at me worriedly. I walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just needed to do something," I lied.

"Bella, I've known you for so long. I can tell that you're lying," Leah said.

"Marie," I said.

"What?" Leah asked.

"I said my name's Marie," my anger spiking.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot," she said. I was able to calm down again.

"Seriously Mar, what happened? You look like a mess," Jacob added.

"Can you guys just drop it?" I asked.

"No," they all said.

"Well then, if you must know, I had an encounter with your little Paul," I finally admitted.

"How'd it go?" Claire asked.

"Bad," I replied.

"Because……" Jared continued.

"It's so bad, I can't even tell you," this time I was teasing.

"Come on, tell us please," Seth was giving me puppy dog eyes. I almost gave in. Almost.

"Stupid Quileute genes and their puppy dog eyes," I muttered.

Quil burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

Then, I remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**So you like my lips, huh?" he asked.**_

_**I felt so embarrassed. I turned my head away from him and pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture.**_

"_**Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry," he gave a pout with puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**Ok," I said defeated.**_

"_**Stupid Quileute genes and their puppy dog eyes," I mumbled. Quil chuckled.**_

"_**It's good thing you're a Quileute too then babe," Quil whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ugh, I remember now. That was so embarrassing," I groaned.

"Come on, it was cute," he teased.

"No it wasn't," I said.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

"Oh, it's just old memories," I assured her.

"How come you gave into me but not Seth?" Quil started to tease. Again.

"I don't know. I guess I learned to live with it after a while," I lied.

"Suuuure," he replied.

"Whatever, it's not like I meant it," I snapped. Shit. Fuck. Why did I do that?

"I guess you didn't," he said in a cold voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I tried to apologize.

"Yeah you already made that clear," he snapped.

He stood up and walked away. Claire began to follow him. She turned around and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm such a bitch," I said to myself.

"No you're not," Emily said.

"Yeah, I am. I've already pissed off two people, Paul now Quil. When am I going to learn to shut up?" I groaned.

"Don't beat yourself up sis," Jacob told me.

"Go to our bonfire today, maybe you'll cheer up," Jared said.

"Cool, where is it at?" I asked.

"My house!" Emily exclaimed. She seemed excited.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys there," I said.

The bell rang. The rest of the school day went by smoothly. I didn't have to deal with an angry Quil and Paul. I wonder how Paul's doing? No, Bella. He probably thought that the kiss was a mistake. Get over it.

Finally, school ended. I went to my locker to get some stuff. I started to look for Leah, as we're going home together.

"Hey Leah!" I shouted.

"Hey Marie," she replied. Her back was still turned to me as she gave Embry a long ass kiss. I had to look away. I just couldn't stand all the love they had for each other.

"Bye Lee," Embry said.

"Bye Em, love you," she added.

"Love you too," he gave her one more kiss before she walked over to me.

"You really love him huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, with my whole life," she said dreamily.

"I just wish that I had that," I sighed.

"You'll get yours soon. You just need to look in right place," she assured me.

"Hope so," that was the last sentence of our conversation.

We got to her house and started getting ready for the bonfire. I wore a bright yellow scoop neck shirt with a black tanktop underneath it and black skinny jeans. I put on mascara and a bit of eyeliner. I also wore my favorite necklace. It was a silver wolf. I bought it one day when I was looking at this American Indian shop in Florida. I saw it and immediately fell in love with it. I decided to wear flip flops.

"Ready Leah?" I asked.

"Yup," she announced.

We got into her car and made our way to Emily's house. After a few minutes, we finally arrived. We rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door.

"Hey Emily," I greeted us I hugged her. Leah did the same.

"Anyone here yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, you guys are the first," she said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Ehh, I don't know. They never tell me," Emily replied.

"Ok"

We helped Emily cook food.

"Why do we need to cook so much?" I asked.

"Each of them eat for like 3 people," she chuckled.

"No wonder they got so big," I chuckled too.

"That's what she said," Leah shouted from the other room.

We burst out laughing. The guys then decided to come in.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he circled his arms around Emily's waist.

"Nothing," she said still laughing.

"Nice one Leah!" I replied.

I went back to cooking the food. We cooked lots of food. Maybe enough to feed 50 people. That was so much work.

"Food's ready!" I told Emily and Leah.

The guys were practically drooling at the food. Jacob was about to snatch a cookie but I slapped his hand away. He looked like a deer caught on headlights.

"Wait for the others. The three little ones aren't here yet," I chastised.

"Who?" Jared asked.

"Seth, Brady, and Collin who else?"

"Oh yeah, them," Sam muttered.

"Be nice," I commanded.

"Yeah Sam, be nice," Emily added.

He nodded. Ha!! He's whipped.

"Yeah Sam," the guys started making kissy noises.

Sam turned to glare them and they shut up. Why does he have so much control over them? Nah, I'm just hallucinating. Brady and Collin went through the door as they pushed each other. Seth was just walking behind them looking amused.

"Ok, now you can eat," I said. They literally ran to the table.

"Hey! Save some for the tribe council," I shouted.

"Yes ma'am," they saluted.

"Hey Kim," I took a seat next her on the couch.

"Look at him," her gaze was directed towards Quil.

"I'm so stupid," I said.

"Not stupid, just conflicted," she laughed. I chuckled.

"I guess so. I don't want to talk to him, though. I'm scared of being rejected," I admitted.

"Rejected?" she asked.

"Yeah, like he won't want to be my friend anymore because I'm such a conflicted bitch," I ranted.

"He'll forgive you," she assured.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do," she said with an assuring smile.

"Thanks Kim, you're the best," I gave her a hug.

I walked over to Claire this time. I need to apologize for making Quil feel that way.

"Claire," I said.

"Hey Marie," she smiled.

"Look I'm sorry if –" she cut me off.

"No worries. I know you didn't mean to hurt him," she said.

"Yeah, but I still did," I added.

"Just give him time. He'll forgive you. I know," she smiled.

"Thanks Claire," I hugged her too.

"What are best friends for?" she hugged me even tighter.

I left Claire and went towards Nessa this time.

"Hey Nessa," I greeted.

"Good to see you Marie," she smiled.

"I believe that I promised we would get to know each other," I said.

"That's be great!" she exclaimed.

We spent a good hour talking about our lives. I told her about why I moved to Florida and the reason. She seemed mad at Paul. Then she started telling me about her life. She said that her hometown was in New York, but both of her parents were Quileute. Apparently, her parents eloped because their parents wouldn't let them be together. We were going to continue but someone barged through the door.

"Hey you started without me!" the person protested.

"Sorry Paul, we forgot about you for a second," Jared said his mouth filled with food.

Shit. It's Paul.

**That's the end of chapter 9!! Hope you guys liked it! More chapters coming soon!! Don't forget to R&R =) **


	11. Being Bella

Chapter 10: Being Bella

Bella POV

Crap, shit, fuck. What am I going to do?? You know what, I'll just avoid him. I went towards Leah and started talking to her. Good, Paul hasn't noticed my presence yet.

"Lee," I said.

"Hey Mar," she greeted.

I still feel guilty about Quil. I need to talk to him. I just need to. I walked over to him, but he wouldn't have any eye contact with me.

"Quil," I said.

No answer. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Fine don't answer me. Just, I need you to know that I didn't mean it. Sorry if I was being a bitch to you, but I swear that just came out of my mouth," I ranted.

He still wouldn't answer me. Nor would he even look at me.

"Ok then, I tried my best. Don't forgive me, I don't deserve it. If you're not going to talk to me, then promise me that you won't ever talk to me again. I just……. don't want to be in anymore pain that I already am," I walked away from him.

I walked outside of Emily's house and sat on one of the benches. I sighed. What do I have to do to make him forgive me?!

"You have no idea how much it hurts that I have to wake up every day and see you together with my best friend. I've always loved you," I whispered to myself. I wished Quil was actually here to hear what I'm saying.

"I still remember everything. Every touch, every kiss. You were my first love. I was a bitch to say that I didn't like your lips. Because god damn it, I loved them. I still can't grasp the fact that we're over. No matter how things ended I still love you. But it's just not enough," I started crying.

"Hey," someone whispered. Paul was standing in the doorway. I just continued sobbing. I felt him sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as he tried to comfort me.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

"It just hurts so much," I cried.

"What happened?" he asked. I didn't want to answer him, because if I did, it would give me away. I shook my head.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," he added.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just….. actually I really don't know," he admitted.

"I'm so damn broken. My life is fucked up. Quil probably thinks that I'm the biggest bitch in the world. I don't deserve people being nice to me. Just please leave me alone," I pleaded.

"You're not broken, just damaged. You're not the biggest bitch in the world, just….. stupid. And you're right, you don't deserve to be treated with kindness, but I guess I'm just stupid enough to give it to you," he said. I chuckled.

"That was a long speech," I whispered in his chest.

"I have my moments," he smiled at me.

"But really, why are you so nice to me? I've been a bitch to you from the start. From what I've heard, you're Paul Meraz, the one who couldn't give a shit about anybody even if he tried," I added.

"It's because I like you. I just can't describe it, but I just want to be with you," he said defeated.

"What?" I asked in astonishment.

"I just feel this pull towards you. Like, I need you to be mine and no one else's," he continued.

_Fucking bitch!! Does he think that I'm that easy?? That I'd fall for one of his stupid speeches. He's going to get with me then break my heart like all the rest. Well, I'm not that girl._

"You have no idea what you're saying," I hissed.

"Yes I do! I fucking mean it – " I cut him off.

"No you don't!! If you knew who I really am, you wouldn't even be able to stand being in the same room as me," I snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted in confusion.

"What if you found out who I really am?? That I'm not the person that you think I am?! That I'm not the person who I say I am?! Would you still be like this to me?!?!" I yelled.

"I don't give a damn about who you are. I just know that I really do like you," he shouted back.

"Well, what if you found out that I was Bella!!!" I finally shouted.

His face was full of shock. Then it went blank. He stumbled backwards.

"That's what I thought," I whispered.

Tears were now threatening to flow freely down my face, but I wiped them off. I took off in the other direction.

"BELLA, wait!!!" Paul shouted. I tried to run even faster, but I just wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm and pinned me against a tree.

"Let me go!!" I screamed.

"No. I need you to listen. Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for all the things I've done to you in the past. For hurting you in every aspect that I could think of!! I was the biggest fucking bastard that has ever lived in the world. I need you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!! I never intended to hurt you like I did. Maybe I did, but it was all for the wrong reasons. I was stupid to think that you would take away my friends. It was just recently that I realized that you weren't taking them away, I was pushing them away. My attitude, my past, everything about me!! But when I say that I like you, I fucking mean it. Hell, I might even love you!! I could pour out my whole soul just to make you believe that. I'll leave you alone only if you tell me that, that kiss meant nothing to you. That it hasn't been stuck in your head for the 4 years that you were gone. I know that it was stuck in mine," he finally ended.

Tears were definitely streaming down my face now. Did he really mean it? That he said that just to make me pity him? But it seemed genuine to me. But how could I trust him?

That kiss was what changed my life. Forever. It meant everything to me. And it still does.

"Please say something," he pleaded.

I still couldn't say anything. He loosened his grip on my wrists until he finally let me go. He started to walk away. It was like I was frozen that way. I wanted to run to him, but my body wouldn't let me. He was getting farther and farther away from me. I won't have any of that, I forced myself to get up and go after him. I finally did.

"Paul!!" I shouted after him. I ran towards him. He went into an abrupt stop and I crashed into him. We both fell onto the floor with me on top of him.

"I won't lie to you. That kiss, meant everything to me. And it still does," I whispered. He broke into a huge smile. He flipped us over so that he was on top.

"So you forgive me?" he asked. I absentmindedly nodded my head. Boy, this guy can make me agree to anything. I loved everything about him. Loved?? I double checked to make sure. Yup, I finally admitted it. I love Paul Meraz, no matter how big of a jerk he was to me. I still love him.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you," he whispered before kissing me once more. This kiss lasted even longer. We were rolling on the dirt floor. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged a bit on his hair. For what seemed like eternity, we finally pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

"As crazy as this may sound, I love you too. No matter what you've done to me in the past, I still love you. All is forgiven," I finally said.

He stood up and held a hand out for me. I didn't grab it.

"What?" he asked.

"How do I know you're not going to let go?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"It's just – " he cut me off.

"I promise you that I've changed for good Bella," he promised.

"Okay," I said still a bit unsure.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. He embraced me in a hug.

"I'll never hurt you ever again. You mean way too much to me," he whispered affectionately.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he agreed.

We pulled away from our hug and took in each other's appearance. We looked like a mess. Dirt was all over our body and hair. Our faces had smudges of dirt all over them. We both laughed.

"It was still a great kiss," I said.

"It sure was," he agreed.

We walked back into Emily's house. We opened the door and there was a loud crash. All of our friends fell against the door. It turns out that the guys were listening to everything we've been saying.

"Guys," I warned.

"They made me do it!!" Claire shouted.

"Yeah!!" Emily added.

"No fair!! You guys suggested it!" Jared exclaimed.

"Did not!" Kim defended.

"Did too!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, it was your suggestion!" Quil agreed.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Sorry Bells, but I had to pretend just so you guys could finally get together," he admitted.

"Quil!!" I hugged him.

"And you were all in on this?!" I asked them. They nodded their heads.

"It was my plan!" Claire shouted.

"No, it was mine!" Quil said. Claire narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yup, it was hers," Quil visibly gulped.

"You look like a mess," Jacob commented.

"You sure know how to make a girl special Jake," I said sarcastically.

"It's all in the genes," he smiled smugly.

"Thanks you guys," said a husky voice. Paul.

"No prob bro. It's about time you guys got together," Embry said.

"Yeah man. You've practically been moping for 4 years," Seth added.

"Even though you went out with other girls, there was never any emotion in your eyes," Brady continued.

"Yeah what he said," Collin agreed.

"You guys are the best," I sighed happily.

"You know it!" Leah said chirpily.

"Ready for the bonfire??" I asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Jacob whooped.

"Umm, I might need to get changed," I said embarrassed.

"You both do," Leah chuckled.

"Got any clothes?" I asked them.

"I have clothes," Paul said.

"Why would you have clothes with you?" I asked.

"I was going to sleepover?" it sounded more like a question. I just bought it.

"Okay," I agreed.

He gave me one of his shirts and I wore it. I couldn't possibly fit in his shorts so I asked Emily for a pair. After a few minutes, I finished and went outside to sit on one of the logs. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, and I did a little shriek.

"Just me," Paul assured.

"Sorry, you just surprised me," I said.

He took a seat next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. He placed his arm firmly on my waist.

"Nice shirt," Embry snickered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, love the shirt," Claire giggled.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Paul. He was just smiling. What the hell?!

"You just got together and he's finally claiming you as his?? Damn Paul, you move fast," Jared laughed.

I looked in the back of the shirt and there it said 'Meraz 14.' Now I get it.

"So that's why you wanted me to wear your shirt," I said chuckling.

"What? Gotta let people know that you're mine. And mine only," he whispered in my ear. A shiver of delight ran through me.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Not really, your hot body here is keeping me warm," I said snuggling into him. Crap, I just realized what I said. I looked up and he was smiling contently.

"What I meant was, your body temperature is keeping me warm, you dork. But if I do say so myself, you do have a sexy and hot body," I said smugly. His jaw dropped.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you mean it," I said shyly.

"Well I did, and still do," he gave me a kiss.

"So you really mean it?" I asked.

"Truly and honestly," he said sincerely. I now believed him.

"I love you too," I replied.

"We are gathered here today …….." Old Quil started.

Paul POV

"I just feel this pull towards you. Like, I need you to be mine and no one else's," I continued.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm admitting this to her. At least I'm not technically lying._

"You have no idea what you're saying," she hissed.

"Yes I do! I fucking mean it – " she cut me off.

"No you don't!! If you knew who I really am, you wouldn't even be able to stand being in the same room as me," she snapped. What the hell is she talking about?!

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted in confusion.

"What if you found out who I really am?? That I'm not the person that you think I am?! That I'm not the person who I say I am?! Would you still be like this to me?!?!" she yelled. What is she trying to say?! That's she's not really Marie? Then who the hell is she??

"I don't give a damn about who you are. I just know that I really do like you," I shouted back. I couldn't think of an any better response.

"Well, what if you found out that I was Bella!!!" she shouted.

Be- Bel- Bella?!?!?! It all clicked into place. The kiss. Her attitude. Everything!! It's been her along. She's the one I imprinted on. Oh great Paul, you fucking messed up. The only girl you actually want most likely hates you. I'm so god damned fucking stupid!! I stumbled backwards.

"That's what I thought," she whispered.

Her eyes were starting to get swollen. She turned her back from me and started to run.

"BELLA, wait!!!" I shouted. With my wolfy skills, I was able to catch up to her. I pinned her against a wall.

"Let me go!!" she screamed.

"No. I need you to listen. Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for all the things I've done to you in the past. For hurting you in every aspect that I could think of!! I was the biggest fucking bastard that has ever lived in the world. I need you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!! I never intended to hurt you like I did. Maybe I did, but it was all for the wrong reasons. I was stupid to think that you would take away my friends. It was just recently that I realized that you weren't taking them away, I was pushing them away. My attitude, my past, everything about me!! But when I say that I like you, I fucking mean it. Hell, I might even love you!! I could pour out my whole soul just to make you believe that. I'll leave you alone only if you tell me that, that kiss meant nothing to you. That it hasn't been stuck in your head for the 4 years that you were gone. I know that it was stuck in mine," I finally ended.

Everything I said, was true. I was being honest. No lies, just the truth.

"Please say something," I pleaded.

She still wouldn't say anything. I'm so stupid! How could I think that she would actually forgive me after doing all those things to her. I let go of her and started to walk away. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Paul!!" I heard her shout. I stopped and she crashed into me. We both fell too ground with her on the top. Hmm, I could get used to this.

"I won't lie to you. That kiss, meant everything to me. And it still does," she whispered. YES!! She's returning my feelings. I knew it! I flipped us over.

"So you forgive me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I rested my forehead against her. "Thank you," I whispered. I took the chance to finally kiss her again. This time it lasted longer. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate. My favorite. It seemed like I couldn't get any more of her so I grabbed her waist to pull her in even closer. Her arms found their way onto my neck. I could feel her tugging on my hair. It felt so good. I nearly moaned, but I held it back because I didn't want to freak her out. We eventually pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered while nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck. I just couldn't get enough of her.

"As crazy as this may sound, I love you too. No matter what you've done to me in the past, I still love you. All is forgiven," she said.

I stood up and held out a hand for her to grab, but she didn't.

"What?" I asked.

"How do I know you're not going to let go?" she asked. I kind of deserved that.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"It's just – " I cut her off.

"I promise you that I've changed for good Bella," I promised. I really have. She has nothing to be worried about.

"Okay,"she said.

She finally grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I took her in for a hug.

"I'll never hurt you ever again. You mean way too much to me," I whispered affectionately.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I agreed.

We pulled away from our hug and took in each other's appearance. We looked like a mess. Dirt was all over our body and hair. Our faces had smudges of dirt all over them. We both laughed.

"It was still a great kiss," she said.

"It sure was," I agreed.

Bella POV

Old Quil started telling some of our stories.

"It is said that the Quileute tribe descended from wolves. We only turn into wolves when danger is near. The Cold Ones. They have pale white and ice cold skin, and red eyes that seems to penetrate through our souls. They drink the blood of the innocent and many others. But there is an exception. Our ancestors are said to have met a strange group of these Cold Ones. They are said to have fed off of animals and have golden eyes," I started to tune him out.

I looked up at Paul and noticed that he was concentrated on Old Quil's stories. I sighed contently and snuggled into his chest. My ears perked up when I heard Old Quil talking about the wolves' abilities. This was always my favorite part.

"Our wolves have incredible speed and run at a temperature of 108 degrees. Their job is to protect not only our people but the whole humankind. They are to remain faithful to the tribe and never leave it. Their sole purpose is to be here, and nowhere else. Other than they're great abilities, they also have one more ability that is even greater than the rest, the ability to imprint," Paul tensed at the word.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Getting bored?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I love this part," I added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just love the idea of an imprint," I admitted. His body relaxed. I continued to listen to the stories.

"Imprinting is kind of like love of first sight, but even greater. When the wolf locks eyes with its imprint, it's as if he's a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. That nothing else holds them tied to the earth anymore, except their imprint. It's like a million wires attaches them to their imprint. Imprinting is not a bond that can be broken. It is forever," Old Quil ended with a nod towards our direction. Paul tensed again.

He stood up.

"Paul, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, all the legends they're true," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"All of them. The wolves, the Cold Ones, and imprinting," he continued.

"Paul, this isn't funny," my tone of voice was rising.

"It's true Bella. Please believe me, believe us. We really are wolves. All of us, even Leah," he said.

"Leah? Jacob?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"Prove it," I whispered.

Paul looked taken back.

"What?" he stuttered.

"I said prove it. You want me to believe you? Then you need to prove to me that you're telling the truth," I said boldly.

He started taking of his clothes. I didn't rip my eyes away from his. We stared at each other the whole time. He was finally naked. I couldn't help myself. My eyes started to wander around his body. Mmmm, that perfect 'V' that led to – My thoughts were interrupted as Paul started to shake, after a few more seconds he exploded. Literally.

He turned into a huge silver wolf. I traced up my neck and grabbed my wolf necklace. The wolf that stood before me and the wolf in my necklace looked exactly similar.

"Paul?" I asked shakily.

It led out a loud bark. I walked over to him.

"Careful Bella," my Dad said.

"I know he won't hurt me," I whispered.

I walked closer to Paul and sat beside him. He laid down on the floor and put his wolf head on my lap. I started petting his fur. It was so soft.

"You have to let me shower you as a wolf sometime," I whispered in his ear.

He let out a bark that was full of agreement.

"And maybe one as a man," I said seductively.

"Stop teasing the wolf Bella!!" Sam chuckled.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Hello?? Incredible hearing here," Jared laughed.

"Please change back?" I asked Paul.

He nodded his head. He went over to a log and grabbed his clothes with his teeth. Then ran into the forest. Who gives a damn if he's a wolf?! I still love him.

**Hey guys!! Hoped you like this chapter!! I wrote a bit more than usual in this chapter, because I just wanted to get the whole thing over with. Yay!! Bella and Paul are finally together. How do you think she'll act when she finds out that she's his imprint?? You'll just have to stay tuned!! LOL =) Don't forget to R&R!! **


	12. Losing Trust

Chapter 11: Losing Trust

Bella POV

After a few minutes of waiting, I saw a shadow emerge from the woods. It was Paul. When we finally locked eyes, he wasted no time in running to me. He picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"Thank you so much for accepting us. For accepting me," he whispered into my hair.

"I don't care Paul. I don't care that you guys are out of the ordinary. It just makes you guys more special to me," I snuggled into embrace.

"Aww thanks Bella," Embry teased.

"Gee that was so nice of you," Jared added.

"We love you too Bells," Leah giggled.

"I really don't care you guys. You could be pack mules for all I care," I said.

"Ok, now that hurt," Sam feigned hurt. I giggled.

"There's more," Jacob continued.

"The Cold Ones, they're real," Quil said.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Cullens. But you know the treaty and stuff, they can't cross the border because they live in Forks," he continued.

"Ok good," I felt relieved. I didn't really want to be around bloodsucking vampires. Eww, gross.

"Why do you look so disgusted?" Seth asked.

"Just thinking about how gross bloodsucking vampires are," I shuddered. They all laughed at me.

"Good to know you're on our side," Sam said.

"I've always loved wolves though. Right Jake?" I asked for back up.

"Yeah, she used to collect a whole mess of wolf figurines. Silver ones to be more exact," Jacob snickered. I blushed about ten shades or red. Here we go……

"Oooh Paul, looks like you've got a stalker," Brady teased.

"I think it's sweet," Kim said. I gave her a grateful smile.

"That's because you're a girl. If that was me, I would just freak out," Collin laughed.

"I think it's flattering," Paul whispered.

"Hey!! In my defense, how the hell was I supposed to know that any of you guys were wolves?? Or let alone Paul be a silver wolf?" I pressed.

"Good point," Embry mumbled.

"Exactly," I said smugly. I just then realized that I was still clutching my wolf necklace.

"What are you holding?" Paul asked.

"Umm….. nothing," I blushed.

"Come on, can I see it?? Please?" he pouted. I almost fell for it again. Almost.

"Nope," I grinned at him.

"But," then he added the famous Quileute puppy dog eyes.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Keep doing this, and you'll be sleeping alone for the next 15 years," with that I walked away.

He stood there with a stunned expression. The guys ended up laughing at him.

"Damn, she's good," Quil said in awe.

Paul shook out of his daze and finally realized that I had walked away from him.

"Sorry!!" Paul started to make his way over to me.

"Hide me Jake," I ran over to Jake and hid behind his huge frame.

"Jake?" Paul asked.

Jake immediately left his spot in front of me and gave access to Paul. For some reason, this simple gesture ticked me off.

_So it's always going to be Paul?! Even now, he still chooses Paul over me!! I am his damn sister, but he still chooses his 'best friend'!! Fuck him!! _

I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"Fuck off Jacob!!" I shouted.

"What the hell did I do?!" he asked.

"It's still Paul, huh?? Even now, you still choose him over – " I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I began to scream in pain.

I felt my bones retracting and attaching in different angles. It hurt like fuck. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was faced with fur and paws. _FUR?! PAWS?!?! _

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" – me_

"_Bella, calm down" – someone said_

"_Who the hell are you?!" – me_

"_It's Sam, Bella. You need to chill" – Sam_

"_I'm a fucking dog!! How the hell can I 'chill'?!" – me_

"_Bells" – a voice said_

For some reason the voice felt comforting. I was able to calm down a bit, but I was still shaking.

"_I'm sorry" – a voice, that I assume to be Jacob's, added_

"_It's okay Jake. I don't know why but it ticked me off for no reason" – me_

"_I just…. Please don't think that I'm choosing Paul over you" – Jake pleaded_

"_Sorry, I just couldn't control the feelings. I blew up for no reason" – I chuckled a bit_

Suddenly another wolf came out from the woods. It was a silver wolf. Hmmm, Paul.

"_Paul!!" – me_

"_Bella" – he seemed relieved_

I looked in his wolfy eyes. I felt like I could get lost into them forever. From this point on, no one else felt important to me but him. Like he was the only reason for my existence. His eyes were filled with happiness.

Suddenly I phased back into a human. I didn't even intend to. Someone quickly picked me up, and by the time I realized what was happening I already had a big t-shirt on.

"I love you," Paul whispered against my lips.

"I think…. I think that I just imprinted on you," I admitted.

"I imprinted on you too honey," he added. I was overjoyed. He imprinted on me!! On me!! He was mine forever, like I was his. Then the most disturbing thought came into my mind.

"So the only reason you started liking me back was because of the imprint?" I asked shakily. This was a question that I obviously didn't want to be answered, but it had to be.

He didn't answer. He just kept staring into my eyes, as if he was trying to tell me something. Why can't he just come out straight and say it?!?!

"Please don't think that. When I kissed you that day, I was perfectly human. No mythical creatures were hanging around yet. I did it on my free will. And I fell in love with you because I wanted to, not because of some stupid imprint," he said sincerely.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes, with all my heart," he said. I took in our surroundings. We were in a clearing with flowers spread out everywhere. I loved the scene before me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The guys thought they should give us some privacy. So, I brought us here," he answered.

"Why?"

"I always come here to relax. Or to clear my head. We could go somewhere else?" he looked hurt a bit.

"No, this is great. I love it. It's perfect," the gleam in his eye came back.

He then leaned in towards me. His hand was held out and he touched my neck. His hands slid across my necklace until he finally reached the charm. He was looking at it curiously.

"It looks exactly like me," he mumbled.

"I know. I bought it while I was in Florida. I just saw it and immediately fell in love with it. I guess fate has its way with us," I answered his thoughts.

"It sure does," he suddenly had me in his arms.

He peppered me with kisses starting at my forehead. He made his way down to my neck and started to suck on my skin. I couldn't hold out the moan that was threatening to escape my lips. He growled. He FUCKING GROWLED, and I liked it.

"Bella," he groaned. I could feel his excitement on my lap. Wetness started to pool at my legs. Not only till then did I notice that I wasn't wearing any underwear. He made some sort of noise. OMG!! Did he just purr??

"Paul, did you just purr?!" I tried to keep in my laughter, but failed.

"What can I say?? You bring out the inner cat in me. Which is ironic cuz I'm a wolf," he chuckled. I did too.

"You smell divine," he murmured against my skin. His head was lowering down my body. I could feel him sniffing me. I couldn't help but blush. His hands rested at my thigh, and it was getting higher. He massaged my skin.

"Ohhh Paul, that feels soo good," I moaned.

"Bella," he growled. Then reality dawned on me.

"Wait, Paul. We can't do this," I finally said. Lord knows, I didn't want to stop. I just didn't want out first time to be like this.

"I'm so sorry. I got carried away," he apologized.

"We will do this in time Paul. Just not now. I don't want out first time to be like this," I assured him.

He nodded.

"Thank you, I thought…… I thought you didn't want this," he said embarrassed. I like embarrassed Paul.

"I do. I want this. Just imagine what our first time is going to be. First were going to take a long hot shower together. Then were going to make it to the bed and – " he cut me off with a loud groan.

Hahaha. He must've known that I was teasing him.

"You're making this way harder than it's supposed to be," he whined.

"In time, Paul. Let's get back, I need to get dressed," I added. He looked at my body up and down.

"But I like you that way. Especially this," he cupped my ass.

"Stop it, we won't ever make it back if you act like this," I chastised.

"Fine, mom," he said.

"That sucks. Now that I'm your mom, I guess you can't have sex with me anymore," with that I phased and ran away from him. Ha! That should teach him a lesson.

I was able to make it back to Emily's without effort. I had already taken a shower and changed into clothes that were provided by Emily. We were both downstairs making food for everybody.

The boys barged inside the house and took seats anywhere they could.

"It smells great girls!" Sam commented.

"We're sooo hungry now," Jacob whined.

"In a few minutes you guys," I stated.

Suddenly, an amused Embry and an annoyed Paul came inside the house.

"I think I just may love you Bella," Embry laughed. Paul growled. What?! Oh… that.

"You….should've….. seen…… his face," Embry fell into a fit of laughter.

"What's going on?" Quil asked.

"Go phase with Paul and find out," Embry said still laughing.

As soon as he finished that sentence, all the guys had already dragged Paul into the front yard.

"Wait for it….. three….. two…… one," Embry counted down. As he finished, we heard howls of laughter.

"Nice job Bella. It's about time someone taught him a lesson," Embry high fived me.

The guys came back inside the house. It was as clear as day that they couldn't stop laughing.

"You're awesome Bells," Jacob commented.

"That was smart," Seth added.

"His fucking face was hilarious!!" Jared laughed.

"Shut up!" Paul grabbed the front door and slammed it shut.

"I'm going to see him," I hurriedly left the house in search for him.

I tried using my newly developed wolf skills to track him down. He wasn't very far away, just a couple hundred feet. I walked into the woods and saw him sitting against a tree with his hands on his face.

"Paul," I said softly as I placed my hand on his arm. He jerked his arm away from me in anger. I was shocked. I thought he said he's changed. I guess not. I sighed.

"Paul, please," I pleaded. He pushed me away this time. Full force. I stumbled backwards and he didn't even give a crap. Fuck it, if he wants to be that way then so be it. I should've known better than to trust him again.

I was hurt. So god damned fucking hurt. I felt like I was being rejected by my own imprint. Like I wasn't wanted. I should've known better. Once a jerk, always a jerk. I just can't believe that I fell for it, just like every other girl.

"Fine," I snapped, "but when you realize that you're being a fucking bastard, don't fucking come back to me. Because this time, I'm not taking you back Paul. You've lost all my trust!! All of it!! We're over, just as soon as we started!!"

I ran away. I could feel him running after me, so I phased. Right now, I could care less about the clothes I just ripped. I ran as fast as I could. Before I knew it, I was already in Canada. I didn't come back. For two whole days, I suffered in misery, pain, and hurt.

I finally decided that it was time to come back. I ran back to La Push. To my home. Dad. I ran towards the direction of our house. I decided to go through the backyard. I was still a wolf. I didn't want to change yet. I used my large wolfy head to knock on the glass door of our house.

I saw movement. I had hoped for it to be my dad, but it wasn't. It was Jake. He looked so helpless!! Dark circles were formed under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella?" he asked. I barked in response.

"Bella!!" he ran over to me and gave me a hug, even though I was much larger than him.

He went back inside and grabbed me a pair of clothes. I phased back and wore the clothes.

"Where the hell were you?!?! You look like a fucking mess!" he said.

"I was in Canada, clearing out my head. For me being a mess, try being a wolf for two fucking days Jake," I snapped.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Ask your bitch of a best friend Jake," I hissed.

"Fucking asshole," his hands were clenched.

"Jake?" I asked.

"He said that he had no idea why you left!!!" he yelled.

His eyes turned black. Black in anger.

How could Paul lie like that?!?! I thought he's changed. But I guess everything that has come of his mouth have been lies. Every single one of them. Lies. HOW COULD HE?!?!?!?!

"I'm going to help you kill him," Jacob said.

"Now you're talking," I said evilly.

We literally marched like angry men to Sam's house.

"Sam open the damn door!!" I pounded on it.

"What the – BELLA!!!" he yelled as he embraced me in a hug.

"Yeah I'm back. And I'm here to kill Paul," I hissed in anger towards Paul.

"Why, oh….. THAT FUCKER!!" he shouted, "He lied. To all of us!!"

"Where the hell is he?" I asked.

"The beach," Embry answered.

I stalked my way over to the beach. All of the guys were flanking me, but I stopped them.

"No guys. This is my fight with Paul. I'll be the one to end it," I used alpha voice over them.

They seemed shocked at the tone of my voice, but agreed. I guess I have alpha blood in me. I walked over to first beach and immediately spotted Paul.

But he wasn't alone. There was a fucking blonde ass woman, sitting on his lap. He's fucking dead now!!

**Ouch!! Please don't hate me for this chapter!! Besides, I like bitchy Bella. I know some of you were disappointed that she forgave him so quickly, so I added this. This should fulfill you're wants for Paul to be bitch-slapped. Anyways, hoped you like this chapter!! Don't forget to R&R!!**

**Once again, thanks to all my supporters!!**


	13. Guardian Angels

Chapter 12: Guardian Angels

**Paul POV**

I'm so fucking stupid!! I just got her back and I pushed her away again. What the hell is wrong with me?! I didn't mean to hurt her, but my anger got the best of me. I just felt so humiliated!! She ran away from me. She's been gone for 2 days and I'm losing my mind.

Every time the guys asked me where she was, I said that I didn't know. Well in truth, I did know. She went to a place that's away from me. A big, egotistical fucker!! That's what the hell I am!! I already lost her, I didn't want to lose the guys too.

I've been a wreck. I couldn't eat, sleep, hell I could barely even talk. I would always mumble to myself, cussing myself out. I tried searching for her but I had no luck. She was like camouflage to everything. I needed a break so I went to the beach.

I always felt safe here, like I was wanted. It was also where everything started. Even at 5 years old, I may have already loved Bella Black.

**FLASHBACK**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_**Sarah Black and Annie Meraz were the best of friends. They went through everything together. When they were pregnant, they took care of each other. Annie had her first child, Paul. And Sarah, her daughter and second child Bella. Their kids were a year apart. They've always hoped to live to see their children to grow up together and eventually learn to love each other. Sadly, Sarah died a few years later because of cancer. Annie vowed to finish the work that Sarah left behind. She had hoped to guide their children and help them work their way into love.**_

_**5 years later**_

_**Annie and Billy were able to take comfort with each other in the loss of their best friend. They became close and allowed the two kids to always play with each other. Billy was a part of the plan too. He also had the feeling that Bella and Paul were meant for each other, just as Sarah and Annie both thought. Today was Bella's 5**__**th**__** birthday and they were having a celebration. **_

_**Bella was having her party in the beach. It was her favorite place in the reservation. The party was already over and she was walking along the shore of the beach, while quietly humming to herself. Paul noticed her and felt her loneliness so he joined her.**_

"_**Hey Bella," he said.**_

"_**Hi Paul," she responded.**_

"_**Why you here all alone?" he asked curiously.**_

"_**Just thinking," she replied.**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**About how much I really wish that my mom was here," tears were brimming her eyes.**_

"_**Please don't cry," he whispered.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she apologized.**_

_**Paul grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. He made her look him in the eyes.**_

"_**I'm sure that your mommy is in heaven looking down at you right now, wishing you a happy birthday," he said.**_

"_**You really think so?" she asked with a smile.**_

"_**I know so," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the party.**_

_**Bella stood there stunned. Her hand reached up to her cheek feeling the lingering lips of Paul's kiss. Paul also reached for his lips feeling the tingling touch of Bella's skin. Maybe even at 5 years old, Bella and Paul had already loved each other, but they had an awfully terrible way of showing it to each other.**_

_**Paul decided that he didn't really want Bella. It was obvious that this was a lie, so Paul did the worst thing he could ever do to convince himself. He pushed Bella away by torturing and bullying her. No matter, deep inside him, he still knew that the feelings were there. He just didn't want to believe it.**_

_**Bella still loved him though. At one point, she just couldn't take it anymore and pushed her feelings aside. To her, Paul was just another jerk. Someone that shouldn't be cared for. She knew this was a lie. But just like Paul, she tried to believe it. Her hatred for him grew so much that she forgot about her feelings for him, but it was still there.**_

_**Ever since, Bella and Paul became the worst enemies. True enough, Sarah Black really was looking down on Bella that day. Sarah felt very sorry for her daughter. She didn't want Bella to have to live this way. Sarah witnessed the vicious bickering between the two. She wanted to stop it, but Fate did not allow her to. Fate said that this was how things were supposed to be.**_

_**Annie felt guilty. She was not able to keep her promise to Sarah. Their children drifted apart and now hated each other. It was not supposed to be this way, she thought. Every time she talked to Paul, he just dismissed her. Billy's hopes were still raised though. He knew of the fights between the two kids, but he also knew that it was there way of showing their love to each other.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Here I am again. At the beach. I was just trying to relax and contain myself before I was rudely interrupted. I felt someone sit on my lap. I snapped my eyes open and glared at the person in front of me. Fucking Jessica.

"What the hell do you want Jessica?" I snapped.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to look seductive. Seductive?? Yeah right. It makes her look like a messed up doll.

"I heard that you and Lauren broke up. I knew you'd finally see that it's me you want," her voice wanted to make me gag.

"If you don't get off my lap in 3 seconds I will not think twice about hurting you," I threatened.

"I know you won't hurt me," it was pretty clear that she was scared.

"I said get the hell off of me!" I hissed.

Her mouth opened in protest but a different voice came out. It was the one I was very familiar to.

"The man said to get off of him. Now go!!" Bella commanded.

Jessica scrambled to her feet and rushed off of me. Bella stormed off into the forest and I followed her.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Don't you freaking 'Bella' me Paul!! I am overly fucking pissed right now," she hissed.

"I know, I'm sor – " she didn't give me a chance to talk.

"No I need you to listen good. I trusted you!! I put all the things you've done to me aside and you do this to me!! Do you have any idea how hurt I was?? I felt like I was being pushed away, rejected, NOT WANTED!! All the things you've done to me cannot compare to how I'm feeling right now. Sometimes………. Sometimes I just wish that I never met you," she whispered the last part. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I just don't know Bella. I couldn't handle my anger. I just felt like blowing up at someone and you were the only one there. Please, understand that I didn't mean to hurt you," I pleaded.

"So this is how it's always going to be then?? What about the next time that you get mad? Am I the one who's going to have to suffer again? To take the pain? I can't live this way Paul!! I want you so badly, but all you ever do is push me away. I'd be ready to risk anything with you. But what happens the next time, when things don't go the way you want it to?? The world does not revolve around you Paul!! I have feelings too and it hurts me that you don't even think about what your actions could do to me!!" she shouted.

"Please Bella, I'm begging you. I'll change!! I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please forgive me. I love you. I really do. I just….. I can't live without you. I'll die!! Don't leave me," I was on my knees.

"I can't Paul. I just….. I don't think I can trust you anymore," she whispered.

I couldn't avoid the tears that escaped down my eyes. Bella saw them and kneeled with me as she wiped them away. I closed my eyes shut and waited for the worst.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not the perfect guy. You could have had anyone you wanted but you got stuck with me. There will always be times when I'm going to be a big, fat, egotistical asshole. It's just in my nature. I'll try to change I really will. But I'm not perfect Bella, I still make mistakes and have flaws. I may make these mistakes more often than you can handle, but you need to know that I wouldn't do them intentionally. When I say that I love you, I really mean it. Even when I tortured you, I still loved you. I may have not shown it, but I did. And I still do. I love you Bella, and I will do everything in my power to make you trust me again," I poured out my soul to her.

She was full out crying now. I was kissing her tears away from her face. While murmuring, "It'll be okay," and "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"Please Bella," I whispered against her cheek.

"I won't forgive you that easily Paul. It will take me a very long time. I don't know how long you can wait for me, but we will get there," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," I finally kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Paul," she said against my lips.

"I've loved you ever since that day on the beach," I told her.

"My 5th birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"It was also the same day that I fell in love with you Paul," she answered, "it was the first time I ever saw that side of you."

"I don't know what got me into bullying you Bella. I loved you but I pushed you away. I wasn't sure what I really wanted at the time. I thought that I didn't want you so I locked away my feelings, but they were still there. They were always there," I said.

"Me too. I still loved you, but then your bullying started. I just snapped one day, and pronounced my hatred for you. Lies, lies, and more lies filled my head. I tried to believe them though. But no matter how hard I tried, my feelings were always going to be with me," she added.

"Did you know that our moms were best friends?" I asked her. This was a story no one knew about. Not even the guys did.

"They were?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were glued to the hip back in the day. When they were pregnant with us, they were always there to take care of each other. They wanted us to end up together," I told her.

"Wow, really? I never knew about that. I loved your mom Paul. I tried to visit her sometimes, but then I would remember that you lived there too, so I never really got to visit her," she said shamefully.

"She loved you Bells. When she died weeks after my 15th birthday, I took it the hardest. I loved her so much. She was the one I could always go to. It was like she was my best friend," I said.

"I'm sure our parents are looking down on us right now, happy that we're finally together," she said as she looked up into the sky and leaned back against my chest.

"I love you mom," I whispered.

I could've sworn I heard say 'I love you' back.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sarah and Annie were finally reunited just years before. True to their words, they looked over their children and still guided them as guardian angels. It is true in fact that they were happy to finally see their kids at ease.

"I'm so happy for them," Sarah whispered.

"I am too. Even though we're not there with them, I hope that they can feel our presence in their hearts," Annie said.

"I'm glad that they've finally worked things out," Sarah said.

"I told you so," Fate said.

Sarah and Annie snapped their heads towards Fate.

"Everything always works out in the end, we know, we know," Annie teased.

"This is only the beginning. They will be through worse," Fate warned.

"Can't you give them a break? They've just found each other, and you're adding another problem into their lives again??" Sarah's anger was rising.

"I'm sorry but it's how things have to go. If I don't do it the way it should be done, their whole lives could be ruined," Fate answered.

"We know, but we just can't stand to see our children suffering," Annie sobbed.

"I'm very sorry. But I cannot change anything, their fate is sealed. I cannot just simply change it. They are soul mates though. No matter what happens, it's always going to be them who ends up together," Fate assured.

Fate left the two mothers and went back to her quarters.

"I love you mom," Paul's voice filled the room.

Annie's head snapped up and tears were now escaping her eyes. Her son has just told her that he loved her!!

"I love you too," Annie whispered hoping he would hear it. And he did.

**That's the end of chapter 12 you guys!!! This is probably the most different chapter from the rest. I wanted you guys to know about their mothers and how they're still there for their kids. I thought it was cute!! It wasn't even supposed to be a part of the plan but I came up with it along the way.**

**Hope you guys like it!! Don't forget to R&R =) **


	14. Fix it

Chapter 13: Fix it

Bella POV

That fucking ass!! He pushed me away then gets with another girl. If he thinks that I was the useless, pathetic little girl I used to be, well he has another thing coming.

I stomped my way over to him. As I got closer, I started to hear their conversation.

"If you don't get off my lap in 3 seconds I will not think twice about hurting you," I heard Paul say. Wait, what?? So, he's not cheating on me?

"I know you won't hurt me," the girl said. Who the hell is she?! By the time I'm done with her, her face is gonna be so fucked up that no one would ever bother to touch her again!!

"I said get the hell off of me!" he hissed. He better push her away!!

I could tell that she was going to add another smart ass comment so I cut her off.

"The man said to get off of him. Now go!!" I commanded. Damn, even I sounded scary to myself.

The girl hurriedly got off of him and ran away. Yeah, you better run!! I'm so fucking pissed off. I stomped towards the woods. I could tell that Paul was following me. I growled.

"Bella," he whispered. How dare he talk to me like nothing happened?!?!

"Don't you freaking 'Bella' me Paul!! I am overly fucking pissed right now," I hissed.

"I know, I'm sor – " there's no way in hell that I'm letting him talk.

"No I need you to listen good. I trusted you!! I put all the things you've done to me aside and you do this to me!! Do you have any idea how hurt I was?? I felt like I was being pushed away, rejected, NOT WANTED!! All the things you've done to me cannot compare to how I'm feeling right now. Sometimes………. Sometimes I just wish that I never met you," I whispered the last part. Damn it!! I'm supposed to stay strong. Why the hell am I crying???

"I just don't know Bella. I couldn't handle my anger. I just felt like blowing up at someone and you were the only one there. Please, understand that I didn't mean to hurt you," he begged. What the hell does he think?? That I'm gonna forgive him that easily!!! FUCK NO!!

"So this is how it's always going to be then?? What about the next time that you get mad? Am I the one who's going to have to suffer again? To take the pain? I can't live this way Paul!! I want you so badly, but all you ever do is push me away. I'd be ready to risk anything with you. But what happens the next time, when things don't go the way you want it to?? The world does not revolve around you Paul!! I have feelings too and it hurts me that you don't even think about what your actions could do to me!!" I shouted. He flinched back. Yeah, he better be scared of me.

"Please Bella, I'm begging you. I'll change!! I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please forgive me. I love you. I really do. I just….. I can't live without you. I'll die!! Don't leave me," he was on his knees. No Bella, don't give in. He doesn't deserve it.

"I can't Paul. I just….. I don't think I can trust you anymore," I whispered.

I tried to look away, but when I saw tears coming out of his eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much he's hurt me, I just can't stand to see him crying. As a matter of fact, I've never seen him cry before.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not the perfect guy. You could have had anyone you wanted but you got stuck with me. There will always be times when I'm going to be a big, fat, egotistical asshole. It's just in my nature. I'll try to change I really will. But I'm not perfect Bella, I still make mistakes and have flaws. I may make these mistakes more often than you can handle, but you need to know that I wouldn't do them intentionally. When I say that I love you, I really mean it. Even when I tortured you, I still loved you. I may have not shown it, but I did. And I still do. I love you Bella, and I will do everything in my power to make you trust me again," he told me. Did he mean it? What if he's lying again?! I'm going to get hurt.

I started to cry now. More than ever. He just held me there and whispered soothing words, but it barely did any good.

"I don't know what to say," I said. I truly didn't.

"Please Bella," he whispered against my skin.

"I won't forgive you that easily Paul. It will take me a very long time. I don't know how long you can wait for me, but we will get there," I said. I can't stay away from him forever, but I will make him pay a bit to let him know how much I suffered on his account.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you," we finally kissed.

"I love you too Paul," I said against his lips.

"I've loved you ever since that day on the beach," he told me. Since we were 5?!?!

"My 5th birthday?" I asked. I can't believe that he still remembers that day. It was also the day we became enemies. I never really did understand Paul's reason for hating me. I knew that there was more to it than just me "stealing his friends."

"Yeah," he answered.

"It was also the same day that I fell in love with you Paul," I answered, "it was the first time I ever saw that side of you."

"I don't know what got me into bullying you Bella. I loved you but I pushed you away. I wasn't sure what I really wanted at the time. I thought that I didn't want you so I locked away my feelings, but they were still there. They were always there," he said. I see…….. I knew there was something more to it.

"Me too. I still loved you, but then your bullying started. I just snapped one day, and pronounced my hatred for you. Lies, lies, and more lies filled my head. I tried to believe them though. But no matter how hard I tried, my feelings were always going to be with me," I added. It's true. I just started to hate him so much that I just pushed my feelings away, until I've forgotten about them.

"Did you know that our moms were best friends?" he asked me. Wait, what?

"They were?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were glued to the hip back in the day. When they were pregnant with us, they were always there to take care of each other. They wanted us to end up together," he told me. Huh, no wonder. Mrs. Meraz was always so nice to me. It's like she treated me as her own daughter.

"Wow, really? I never knew about that. I loved your mom Paul. I tried to visit her sometimes, but then I would remember that you lived there too, so I never really got to visit her," I said in shame.

"She loved you Bells. When she died weeks after my 15th birthday, I took it the hardest. I loved her so much. She was the one I could always go to. It was like she was my best friend," he admitted. Oh, I forgot about that.

"I'm sure our parents are looking down on us right now, happy that we're finally together," I said before leaning into his chest and looking up into the sky.

"I love you mom," he whispered. I've never seen Paul so vulnerable. He's only ever opened up to me. But, like I said, I'm not going to let that little incident pass by so easily.

"So why did you lie?" I asked my voice was firm.

"What?" he asked.

"You know well what I'm talking about," I challenged. He still seemed as if he had no clue.

"Do I have to break it down to you?! Why did you tell them that you had no idea what happened to me?" I growled.

"I never really said that exactly. It's just that, I already lost you and I didn't want to lose them too. I didn't think that I could last living without you, especially if the guys left me alone too," he admitted.

"But why did you have to lie? They would have understood," my anger was rising.

"Do you really think that they'd listen to me?? No matter what explanation I give them, I'm still the reason you left. You know that they would never forgive me," he said.

"Yeah, and they're even more pissed at you now," I told him.

"Do you think they could forgive me?" he asked. Like hell they are!!

"They could, but I don't know if they will. You'll probably have to live in months of torture before they actually forgive you," he gave me pleading eyes.

"Oh hell no Paul!! You brought yourself into this. You fix it," my decision was final.

"Sorry, I know. I don't have any right to ask that of you," he apologized.

"Damn right you don't," I added.

"I'm really sorry Bella," he said again.

"I don't need you to be sorry Paul. I need you to fix your mess," I commanded. He nodded.

"Until then, we'll have to live separate lives," it broke my heart to say it.

"You- You're…… breaking up with me?" he stuttered. I felt my heart shatter at the look he had on his face.

"Paul, it was you who ended us. We were over when you pushed me away," I choked back a sob.

"I understand," he smashed his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Paul, but you have to face the consequences of your decisions," I said. He nodded.

I gave him one last kiss. This one lasted longer than all the rest. I only meant it to be a short kiss but he held his grip on me. He wrapped his hands around my hips and held me closer. I put my arms on his neck and pulled him closer as well. I just couldn't get enough of him. I tangled my fingers inside his hair and he put his hands in my back pockets. He used one hand to tilt my chin closer to him. We eventually broke apart. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes, but I held them back.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

"I will get you back Bella. I'll fix everything," he promised.

"Just make sure that this time, you keep your promise," I said shakily.

"I will," he said.

I walked away from him. My soul mate. The love of my life.

"I love you," I whispered knowing well that he heard it.

"I love you too Bella. I'll do everything in my power to get you back," he vowed.

I ran back home. My dad was sitting on the couch and he immediately became aware of my situation.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Oh Daddy!" I threw myself onto his arms. We stood there as he comforted me.

"What happened?" he asked. I told him what happened.

"Honey, you won't be able to stay away from him long," he said.

"I know Daddy!! That's what I'm most afraid about. I want him to suffer the way I did. But I just can't force myself to do so. As he is my imprint, and I his, I just can't hurt him," I sobbed even harder.

"Bella, I can tell that you need him to live, to survive. But, I also understand that what he did was just purely unacceptable. I just can't stand seeing you like this," he said.

"I know," I whispered.

Paul POV

She left. She left me. Me. I couldn't take it anymore, I broke down and sobbed against the hard floor. Why did I have to be such an idiot and start this whole thing?! Not only did I lose Bella, but my friends too. I doubt that they'll ever even forgive me.

I didn't even bother to rip off my clothes. I had already phased into a wolf and I'm now running through the woods. I am such an asshole.

_Yeah you really are – Embry snorted_

_Don't you hate me? Why are you talking to me? – I asked_

_Oh ,I do. I hate you sooo much. I'm here to cuss you out – he said_

_Go ahead. Give me the best you've got. I deserve every single shit you're about to tell me – I said_

_Ok, where do I start? Oh yeah, ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND!!! What the hell man?! You push Bella away, then freaking lie to us!! And to think that you would've learned your lesson the first time. You're an asshole, mother fucker, bastard, cocksucker, slimy, bitch, manwho – Embry was cut off_

_Embry!! – an unknown voice chastised_

_Who are you wolf? – he asked_

_Billy Black you retard – he answered_

_I'm so sorry. I didn't know – Embry apologized_

_No worries – Billy said_

I'm gonna fucking get it now.

_Hell yes, you are!! She's your imprint how could you have hurt her?! – he screamed_

I replayed all that I've experienced. I showed him how I never meant to hurt her, and that I loved her more than anything.

_I see young one. But why did you cause yourself all this trouble? I am not very fond that my daughter got the bad end. She looks so lonely – he said_

He gave me images of how Bella looked like after she came back. How she cried to him about me.

_Please stop it – I begged_

_No, you need to know what you've caused her – Billy said_

_You asshole!! – Jake shouted_

When did they get here?

_We were here the whole time!! You were just too busy thinking about all the wrong you've done – Sam answered._

_Take it easy on him. I understand your hate for him right now, but the imprint is taking a toll on him too – Billy warned_

_Billy? But how? – Jared asked_

_After Sarah died, I decided to phase again. I knew well enough that Jake and Bella were going to phase. I didn't want to age while they didn't – he explained_

_That's nice to know dad. But all I really want to do right now is kick this guy's ass!! – Jake charged for me_

_Stand down – Billy ordered_

Jacob did as was told. I see. Billy still has more control on top of everyone as he is the son of Ephraim Black.

_I told you not to fucking hurt her!! – Quil said_

_I did not mean to! – I defended_

_I trusted her with you. You know that I still love her, even if its only as a sister. How could you?! – he shouted_

He was being restrained by Seth, Collin, and Brady.

_Let me the fuck go! – he screamed_

_As much as I hate Paul too. Stop it, before you make me give you an injunction Quil – Sam threatened_

I showed them my memories. I showed them the reason I lied in the first place. I also showed them that my love for Bella is true, and that I can feel her pain. Her pain is my pain.

_We would've understood – Seth said_

_You really think that I'd believe that? – I challenged_

_You're right, I guess we wouldn't have – Embry said_

_Exactly. I didn't want to feel alone at the time. I had no one else to go to. I would have told you, maybe if my parents were still alive. But you guys were all I had left. I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth because I knew that it was going to cause you to leave me too. I just…… I couldn't handle the thought of being alone – I admitted_

_I guess you have a valid reason – Jake said_

_But you still hurt her – Quil growled_

_He didn't mean to. I guess it was kind of our fault too. We all know that Paul has anger issues, but we still provoked him – Jared defended_

_Jared has a point – Sam agreed_

_I guess – Quil finally gave in_

_But listen here, you better fix this with Bella. And we mean as soon as possible. We understand your situation and we will overlook this. We will not forgive you, unless Bella does – Sam concluded_

_We agree – the rest of them said_

_A decision has been made. Paul, I literally hate you right now. I hate seeing my daughter that way, but I also know that you are the key to her happiness. Fix it – Billy commanded_

I bowed before him and took off. I got back home and took a shower. I'm so glad that they understand my side of the story. Step 1: talk to the guys. Check. Step 2: talk to the girls. Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought.

But no matter what, I will get Bella back. I love her with all my might, and I'll show that to her. I just hope that she can forgive me. My Bella.

**Hey you guys!! I feel very sad. I know that the last chapter off, maybe that's why I probably didn't get as much reviews. But…. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I do hope that I could get more reviews this time. You know, to raise my spirits up!! I haven't been able to update as much as usual, because of school. Ughh, how I hate that word.**

Also..... I made an official website!!! Please visit it and become a member. You'll get more updates and be able to see the pictures of the characters I use in my stories. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VISIT IT!! I think it looks preetty awesome. Also, you guys could get information about upcoming stories that I'm going to make. I also have POSTERS of my stories!! How cool is that?!?! Please visit it and if possible, become a member!! This is the my website:

http://teamjacobrulez(dot)webs(dot)com

Please check it out!!!

**But anyways, hoped you like this one. Don't forget to R&R!! Please don't forget to, I'm starting to think that you guys are forgetting about me. Jkjkjkjkjk. But really, please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Together

**Note: Hey guys, I just took off the lemon from this chapter. I've been notified by crybaby524 about some group who reports people for having adult themes in their stories, so I took it off. Sorry though!! Sorry for not updating for a while, I was kind of hung up on my new story. Which by the way, you guys should totally check out!! It's called Another Chance. It is a Bella/OC pairing, please read it**. **Anyways, read on!! Remember to R&R!!!**

Chapter 14: Together

**Paul POV**

How the hell am I supposed to show my face to the girls?! I could already feel their disappointment and anger towards me. I cautiously walked up the steps to Emily's front the door. The girls were having a meeting right now, but Bella isn't a part of it because they wanted to have her rest first. I knocked on the door hoping for the worst to come.

"Paul," Kim said emotionless. As soon as my name came out of her mouth, the girls stopped their laughs and turned to me with a stone expression on their faces. That's it, I'm dead for sure.

"Why don't you take a seat Paul?" Claire hissed my name as she pushed me onto the couch.

"Now you listen to us fucker," Leah demanded. I could only nod.

"We told you," Emily started.

"We warned you," Claire continued.

"We trusted you," Kim added.

"What happened to the Paul we knew? The one who was supposedly deeply and madly in love with Bella?!" Leah said.

"WHY?!?!" they shouted at me at the same time. I flinched at the harshness of their voices.

"I do love her!! I do with all my heart. I just… you know how my anger can get the best of me. I know! That's no excuse. No matter what, I still shouldn't have pushed Bella away. I shouldn't have hurt her. I get it!! I'm the worst person anyone could ever have. If I had the choice, I would pick a different person for Bella. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I really, really do. But if I had that choice, I'd pick someone else for her. Someone who won't lash out at her, just because he's pissed. Someone who won't hurt her even if it's on accident. Someone that's not me," I whispered the last part. My eyes were shut closed as I tried to contain the tears forming on my eyes.

"We all know you can't do that Paul!! Obviously if fate chose you to be together, you ARE meant to be together. Don't ever doubt that," Emily finally said in her soft voice.

"You are a mother fucker!! Stupid, slimy, asshole, retarded, bitch I have ever met!!! But……. I do know that you are the only one who can be the key to Bella's happiness," Claire added. Kim just nodded in agreement.

I sat there as I waited for Leah's response. She walked up to me and punched me straight on the nose.

"I told you that if you hurt her, I'll break your face. Now, were even," Leah smiled satisfied.

"Like the guys, we won't forgive you until Bella has forgiven you," she added.

"You better fix it with her Paul, I'm not fucking kidding," Emily said.

"Or else you'll be saying bye bye to that little buddy of yours," Kim threatened.

"And I'll be there to help Kim," Claire added.

"You girls won't regret ever forgiving me," I thanked them.

"Make sure that we don't," they all said.

A brilliant idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Girls, I need your help," I told them.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Can you guys set up some sort of talent show at the Rez?" I asked hopefully.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"No questions asked. All I can tell you is that, it's going to be a tool in helping me to get Bella to forgive me," I explained.

"As long as it's for Bella's happiness," Leah said.

"Us too," the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"2 weeks Paul. We'll get in ready in two weeks," Emily stated.

"That's all the time I need," I smiled to myself hoping that my plan would work.

**Bella POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

I've been nothing but horrible. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I could barely even speak. I missed Paul so much, but I knew that I couldn't just take him in after all that he's done to me. The imprint wasn't helping at all either.

"Bella!!" Kim shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna join us to watch the talent show today?" Claire asked.

"Sure, anything to take my mind off of things," I agreed.

The girls helped me dress up. After a couple minutes, I finished and we all set out to go to the talent show. We watched a couple of the performances. They were okay, but they weren't that great.

"And our next performer in Paul Meraz!!" the speaker announced.

Tears were starting to form on my eyes. I turned to the girls with pleading eyes.

"No, you're staying put and you're going to watch," Emily commanded.

"But," Leah cut me off.

"But nothing. We hate seeing you like this Bella, and it needs to be fixed," Leah said with authority.

Paul took the mic from the speaker and started speaking into it.

"This song is dedicated to my one and only. I know that I messed up, no I fucked up. But please know that I really do love you. I'd do anything for you Bella, and I just can't live with myself that I let our love go. This song is for you," he ended. I can't believe he just said that in public. That's not who he is, but he changed. For me.

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, noooooo_

Tears were now flowing freely down my eyes.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe _

_Our love will never end no_

_  
_He's really willing to let me go if I wanted an out? That's not him either. I'm so happy that he loves me enough to actually do what I want even if it hurts him in the process.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,....my baby...._

_You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
You will always be my baby_

The song ended and wolf whistles filled the air. He set down his guitar and walked over to me.

"I really do love you Bella. I fixed all my mistakes. I fixed it with the guys and even with the girls. You're the only one left. Please take me back Bella," he said sincerely.

"Oh Paul!!" I ran into his arms and took him into a hug. He kissed me passionately. There was a chorus of 'awws' that filled the air. We pulled apart with smiles on both of our faces.

"Please just promise me that you'd never do that again," I sobbed.

"I promise. I'm here until you tell me to go away," he assured. I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"I've longed to hear those words come out of your mouth for again. I love you too Bella, so, so much," he replied.

He pulled me in for an even deeper kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. My fingers got tangled up in his hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for permission and I gave it to him. He suddenly pulled away and wiped something from his face. It was a raindrop. It started raining and we both had smiles on our faces.

He put his forehead against mine and said, "Sorry for ever pushing you away. I promise to always keep my anger in control."

"It's okay," I replied.

We were now both soaked. He just wrapped his arms against my waist and kissed me even more.

"WHOOO!!!!" the guys whooped.

"Finally," Claire said satisfied.

"I've missed you," I whispered against his chest.

"I missed you too, more than anyone could have imagined," he said.

"We'll meet up with you guys later," I told them.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to take a walk," I answered. They nodded their heads.

I gestured for Paul to follow me. I took the route towards his house. He snaked his arm around my waist as we started walking together.

"Why are we going in the direction of my house?" he asked.

"Just because," I answered.

"I don't want you to be walking, get on my back," he ordered.

"Okay," he kneeled on the ground and I climbed onto his back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I rested my head onto his shoulder and sniffed in his scent. I really love how he smelled.

"I love you so much," I whispered as I started putting kisses on his neck.

"I love you too Bella," he replied.

"We're soaked," I commented.

"I know," he laughed.

He continued walking a bit more until we finally reached his house. He took out a key from his pocket and opened the door. He finally set me down onto my feet and held my hand as he pulled me through the hallways.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Your room," I answered.

"Do you have any clothes I could use?"

"Yeah," he replied. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a few garments before handing them to me.

I walked into the bathroom and locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're ready for this Bella," I whispered to myself. I finally nodded to myself.

I took off my clothes and put on the ones that Paul gave me. It was a pair of boxers and a shirt. The shirt seemed way too big, so rolled up the sleeves. I walked back into his room and saw that he has just finished changing too. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and my eyes couldn't help but roam around his body. He turned around and his mouth gaped open. He looked me up and down then licked his lips.

"Bella," he said.

"Take me," I whispered. He heard me and immediately had me by the lips.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked one more time.

"More than anything," I answered.

He brought me onto the bed and we made love.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too. That was amazing," I replied.

"Yeah, it really was," he agreed.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. We both laid there on his bed feeling content that we finally were finally in each other's arms.

**That's chapter 14 for you guys!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. They're together, finally!!**

**Please remember to R&R!! The more reviews, the happier I become!!  
**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey guys!! Sadly, this is the last chapter to this story. This story has been through so much and I thank all of you guys. When this story was threatened to be reported, many of you stood by me and fought along with me to keep it and we succeeded!! THANK YOU!! Also thank you for the many reviews I have received and to all my readers and supporters. I would have liked to continue this story, but I no longer have interest in writing more so I ended up deciding to finish it up. Sorry!! But please, I hope that you guys would look forward to my future stories and that you would read on. Once again, THANK YOU ALL!!!**

Chapter 15: Epilogue

It's been months since Paul and I got back together again. We've done really great. He's already gained my full trust. We still have a few fights here and there, but they're very minor. Today is our 8 month anniversary and Paul told to me to get dressed up. I asked him where he was taking me, but he wouldn't tell me. Emily and I were now in her house as we tried to get myself ready.

"Stop fidgeting," she ordered.

"Sorry," I muttered.

She worked on me for a bit longer until she released me. I'm wearing a blue flowy dress that ended on my knees. She gave me black ballet flats to wear and a black headband. She gave me a natural make up look. I loved it.

"Thank you Em," I gave her a hug.

"No problem Bella, go on he's already waiting outside," she shooed me out.

I took my time walking out. I didn't want to look that excited. As I opened the door, I came face to face with Paul. A smile formed on his face. I returned it. He offered his arm to me and I grabbed it.

"Seriously Paul, where are we going?" I chuckled as he carried me.

"Somewhere special," he answered.

"That's very vague don't you think?" I asked.

"No, not at all," I playfully slapped his shoulder but instead he grabbed my hand and put a gentle kiss on it.

"Come on beautiful," he teased.

I got into his car and put on my seatbelt. I crossed my arms and huffed with a pout.

"That is so not fair," he groaned.

"Yeah it soooo isn't," I agreed.

"I can't help but give in when you look so damn cute," he added.

"Well are you going to give in?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he said plainly.

"Fine," I huffed. He just chuckled at me. My features started to soften though. I just couldn't stay mad at him long.

After a few minutes of driving, he finally came to a stop.

"Uhh Paul? You do know that we're in the middle of nowhere right?" I asked as if he was crazy.

"I know, we just gotta walk a bit inside the woods," he said with a grin.

"Alright," I said while pinching his cheeks.

"Bella," he complained.

"What? You have cute cheeks," I said.

"I'll show you cute," he started advancing on me but I ran away.

I ran into the woods and I could feel him running after me. I thought I was outrunning him, but then someone grabbed my waist from behind.

"You thought you could run away from me now did you?" he asked huskily in my ear.

"Oh no, I could never outrun my big bad wolf," I whispered in his ear seductively. He shivered under me.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said with an evil smirk.

"How sir will you punish me?" I asked innocently.

"Later," he answered, "now stop interrupting or we'll never get there."

I nodded. We walked hand in hand for a little while until we finally reached a clearing. I gasped.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Not as much as you though," he said.

The place was amazing. There were rose petals all over the floor. A table and two chairs were set up with red and white coverings. There were also lighted candles that surrounded the place.

"Happy anniversary," he added.

"I love you Paul," I said.

"I love you too," he replied.

He brought me in for a kiss. We made out for a few minutes before pulling away. He grabbed my hand and led me to the tables. He pulled out the chair for me and gestured for me to sit down. So I did.

"This is lovely," I said in amazement.

"Only the best for you," he said.

He grabbed a picnic basket from under the table. He set up food on the table and they looked delicious. After he set up, we began to eat the food. They were amazing!! It felt like heaven on earth. We talked and laughed as we ate. I was having a really good time.

"Time for dessert," he announced.

"Great," I rubbed my hands in excitement. He laughed at me as I stuck out my tongue at him.

He pulled out a cake from underneath the table. Damn, how much stuff did he have under there? There was writing on the cake but I couldn't quite make it out even with my werewolf sight. Finally he placed the cake in front of me and I read what it said. 'Happy 8 month anniversary. Will you marry me?' And underneath the question was the ring.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, YES!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I lunged at him as he sat on the chair and I ended up knocking him down as he brought the chair with him.

"I love you Bella," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too with all my heart," I replied.

Can you believe that I'm 25 years old already? Oh yeah, I'm so old. Mine and Paul's life has been doing great for the last 7 years. After he proposed to me, we decided that we weren't going to get married until after we had graduated. So we did, and eventually got married. At first my dad wasn't very supportive of us marrying at such a young age, but he gave in. He said that he could literally see all the love that poured out from us.

Jacob….. he took it well. Kind of. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Paul, but I had a long chat with him about never interfering with my decisions. He gave in. No one else really had an objection with our marriage. Everyone was just happy that we were finally together. Sam and Emily got married a year after us, then Jacob and Nessa got married a few months after.

Jared and Kim got married 3 years after us. Then Quil and Claire got married a month after them. Embry and Leah were the last to get married. Don't ask me. I have no idea either Seth, Brady, and Collin were currently dating these three girls. Yes, they were actually their imprints. I couldn't be any happier for them than I already am.

A year after mine and Paul's marriage, I became pregnant. I was ecstatic. Paul was so proud that he was going to be a dad. He announced it to the whole Rez. So after nine months of weird cravings and morning sickness, my baby was finally due. We were watching a football game that day when my water broke. I freaked out. I let out a few cuss words here and there. You know nothing major.

**FLASHBACK**

**_"FUCK YOU PAUL!!! We are never having sex ever again!!" I shouted through my lungs as another contraction hit me._**

**_"But – " I cut him off._**

**_"I'm going to cut your dick off. And before you know it you'll be never able to reproduce ever again – AHH!!! Mother fucking bastard of hell!" I screamed in pain._**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Okay, maybe I cussed more than I should have. Don't blame me, giving birth hurts like hell. We named our son, yes we had a baby boy, Cameron Marc Meraz. He is beautiful. When he first opened his eyes and saw me, his mouth twitched up in a little smile. Paul got over excited and bought a camera in the spot as he took a picture.

After our son was born, we decided to stop phasing. We wanted to be able to grow with our child. Our baby is now 5 years old. He's such a mommy and daddy's boy. He has us both around his tiny little fingers. We loved him just as much as we loved each other. He is our prized possession.

"Mummy," Cameron's voice echoed in my ears.

"Hey honey," I cooed as I picked him up from the floor.

"When is dwaddy going to be home?" he asked in his cute baby voice.

"Soon baby," I answered.

Just as I said that, Paul burst in through the door. Cameron jumped off of my lap and ran towards Paul.

"Dwaddy!!" he yelled as he raised his arms up for Paul to carry him.

"Hey sport! How was your day with mommy?" he asked as he picked him up.

"It was vewwy fun. We cowored wots of pictures then she made me my favowite cake," Cameron answered excitedly.

"Did she now?" Paul turned to wink at me, "Did you save me some?"

"Yeah, yeah!! It's in the kwitchen," Cam pointed to the kitchen.

"Come on mommy, mind giving me some?" Paul asked innocently. I felt like he had a double meaning to his words.

"Uhuh," I said suspiciously.

As I walked to the kitchen, he slapped my ass. I gasped in shock.

"Dwaddy no hitting mommy," Cammy chastised.

"Yeah daddy," I agreed.

"You guys always double team on me," he laughed.

"What does that mean?" Cam asked.

"Nothing kid, come on let's get some cake," Paul changed the subject. Cameron's face lit up again at the mention of cake.

I got into the kitchen and took out the cake from the fridge. It was a double chocolate cake with kisses chocolate surrounding it.

"Cake!! Cake!!" Cameron chanted excitedly.

I cut him a piece and gave him the plate. He carried it immediately and disappeared out of the room. I heard the TV turn on from the other room. I popped my head from the door and shouted, "Don't watch TV for too long. And make sure you don't make a mess."

"Yes mommy!" he replied. I smiled. He was so obedient.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back from the door. Paul's lips immediately attacked my own. He twirled us around and locked the door from behind him. His tongue hungrily tasted the inside of my mouth as my tongue did the same on his. I let out a soft moan.

"I love hearing your noises," he whispered huskily.

"We can't do this now Paul," I reminded him.

"Why not?" he challenged, not letting go of my lips.

"Cameron will hear us. He's just in the other room, mind you," I answered.

"So?"

"So… he's going to wonder what's up," I said finally pulling away from him.

"Later then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Dad's going to pick him up today. He wants to bond with him," I put air quotes on 'bond.'

"We made a pretty good kid huh?" he added.

"Yupp, we did," I agreed.

"Wanna go for another one?" he asked. Is he crazy?

"You're pushing your luck buddy," I patted his shoulder teasingly.

"Oh come on, Cameron would love to have a little sister," he persuaded.

"So we're aiming for a girl now?" I asked.

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe," I answered as I kissed his lips once more.

**That's officially the end of it!! Unavoidable Circumstances is now completely over!! But don't worry, I have a new story that I have been working on and it's called I'm In Love with a Rockstar. Please check it out and here is a preview:**

I looked at my map and started following the route she highlighted for my homeroom. After a couple minutes, I had bumped into someone again.

"What the – Oh it's you again," I said.

"Are you my personal stalker now?" he said teasingly.

"In your dreams rockstar. If I wanted to be your stalker, I would be a part of your stupid fan club. No thank you," I replied harshly.

I walked past him again, but he caught up with me.

"Wait!" he shouted after me.

"What do you want now?" I groaned.

"Room 37?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Room 37. That's your homeroom right?" he pointed to my map, "Luckily for you, it's mine too."

He gave me another one of his smiles. Damn, those cute dimples – wait, what am I thinking?!?! No Bella, rockstars are bad for you. They're stuck up and snobby.

"Great," I muttered. We walked side by side through the halls.

"Just wondering, but did I do something to make you dislike me?" he asked.

"Well, for one you're a rockstar," I said simply.

"So?"

"I just don't like you or the type of guy you are," I answered.

"But you don't even know me," he whined.

"Exactly," I said with a smirk. **(AN: I got these lines from the movie Starstruck. I thought it was really cute so I put it down)**

"If you knew me, I bet you'd think otherwise," he gave me another smile.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I groaned.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh please don't act so innocent. You know exactly what I'm talking about," I told him.

"No, I really don't," he replied.

"Whatever. Come on rockstar we'll be late for homeroom," I said.

"Rockstar?" he asked amused.

"Yup and that's all you are to me. No more, no less," I answered before entering my homeroom class.

I immediately took a seat on one of the empty seats. I could hear whispers about why I just walked in with Blake Stone by my side. Who the hell were they kidding? He's not that hot. _Yes he is!!_ Shut up stupid brain!!

I introduced myself to the teacher and got him to sign my program. He asked me to introduce myself, which I did. Rockstar's eyes twinkled again when he finally discovered my name. Then I returned to my seat. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl walked in with two others flanking her. She looked so fake. She was wearing a short ass skirt and a shirt so tight that her boobs were practically falling out of them. I bet those were fake too. One word: silicon. Her face was also covered with lots of make up. It wasn't even attractive anymore. Just plain ugly. Her eyes snapped to mine and glared at me a bit before turning around to face rockstar. That fucking bitch.

"Hey baby," she said in her supposedly sexy voice as she took a seat in his lap. Talk about gross!!

"We've been over this Stephanie," Blak – ahem rockstar started.

"When are you ever going to give in?" she whined.

"Never," he said in her face, "now get off of me before I tell the paparazzi that I have a crazy hooker stalking me."

There was a chorus of 'burns,' 'ouches,' and 'snaps' that filled the air. Even my own mouth dropped open. He just called her a hooker. She huffed and turned back the other way, then took a seat in a chair that had her name engraved on it. Really? What a bitch.

**Like it?? Love it?? Hate it?? Well then, please check it out!! My story will be published sometime today and I'd greatly appreciate it if you guys would check it out. Also, I really hoped that this story would reach at least 400 reviews so I'll make a deal with you. If we do reach 400 reviews, I can write an extra chapter to story talking about their life after this. If I start to get interested again, I just might write a sequel. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THANKS AGAIN SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!!  
**


End file.
